Choose Me
by boomblastandruin
Summary: Naomi meets Emily at Roundview but Emily's not the only one with a twin. Naomi falls instantly but what happens when Emily has her sight set on another guy?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is the first fic that I have written. I don't blame you if you hate it but read and review if you want and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins :)**

**Chapter 1: Not the only twin.**

I banged on the door for the third time. "Hurry the fuck up, you're going to make me late!" I yelled. I turned and leaned her back against the door. This was ridiculous, how long could someone spend in a bathroom? The door opened behind me and I stumbled backwards.

"Naomi, what are you doing? You better not be perving on me or we might have a problem on our hands!"

"Ugh Aaron, that's disgusting." I say as I shove past my twin into the bathroom. "Christ, left in a mess as per fucking usual." I stared at the room strewn with used towels, water on the floor.

"Shoulda woken up earlier eh Naomi?"

"Tosser." I slammed the door behind me and decided to try and still fit a quick shower in before having to leave for our first day at Roundview College. It's not like me to wake up late but I had had a restless night. Guess I'm more apprehensive than I thought about starting at Roundview. I don't make friends easily and I'll probably end up on my own while Aaron, the golden boy, will have a whole gang of friends before the day was out. People just seemed to gravitate towards him. His good looks were obvious. He has blonde hair and blue eyes like me but everything about him just oozes confidence. Girls literally throw themselves at his feet. If only they would do that for me.

I ran downstairs after getting dressed after my shower. At the kitchen table Aaron sat, feet on the table, eating a piece of toast. "What's kept you Naomi, I've been sitting here for ages." Aaron sent me a prize-winning grin whilst I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Let's just go before we get given detention on the first day."

…..

Aaron and I made it into the main hall just as the doors were closing. Aaron left to go sit with some friends while I searched for somewhere to sit. There was a seat vacant next to a timid looking redhead which seemed to be my best option.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. I didn't think that I would be refused the seat but it couldn't help to be polite on the first day right?

The girl turned and looked at me with big brown eyes full of surprise.

"Oh um, yeah, sure" she murmured, a small smile gracing her lips.

Sitting down looking around the hall, I feel the stare of the redhead next to me on my face.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"You ask to sit down beside me then don't even ask my name?" The girl looked at her with a frown.

That little crease between her eyebrows is cute. I mentally shake myself and decide to respond before I look like an idiot.

"I didn't know that sitting down beside a stranger meant that you had to talk to them" I reply dryly.

"Well in my books it does so go ahead and ask."

I give her a much exaggerated eye roll and ask the question.

"What's your name?" I even throw in a smile.

"Emily, what's yours?" Emily seems to be enjoying annoying me.

"Naomi."

"So, Naomi, know anyone at Roundview?" she says while looking around the hall.

"I have a twin brother, that's him over there." I point him out to Emily. "He's the one being an idiot with all those girls around him."

I notice a frown appear on Emily's face and for some reason I really don't like her being upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just my twin flirting shamelessly with him." Emily turns to look at me again.

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you jealous of your twin being with my twin?" I was secretly hoping she would say no.

"Yes. Katie gets all the guys and I've seen your brother around before. I've kind of had my eye on him and Katie knows it."

My stomach drops instantly but I don't want Emily to know I'm disappointed so I smile. I want to at least be her friend and I have access to something she wants.

"You know I could help you out. Introduce you and all that. Tell you what he's interested in and everything. Katie won't know any of that."

"You know Naomi; I might just take you up on that offer." Emily sends me the most devilish little smirk.

I knew then that she had me ruined.

….

**So that's the first chapter. The next one should be longer. Review if you think I should continue, or not as the case may be. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I really wasn't expecting any! They really made my day****. Here's the next one. It follows pretty much directly on from the last one. The only things I know about college in England I have learnt from skins so please correct me if I get anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins **

**Chapter 2: I can't make any promises.**

Emily and I stride casually out of the hall. We found out that we were in the same form and had most of our classes together. Unfortunately, so did Aaron. Emily had drilled me with questions about him throughout the rest of assembly. I told her everything she wanted to hear, I even pretended to gush at how cute it was that she had a crush on him for so long. I had also found out that her surname was Fitch and she had the annoying yet inevitable laugh at my surname, Campbell.

We picked lockers next to one another and threw our stuff in. I glanced up from my locker and looked down the corridor. I watched as Emily's twin, who I found out to be called Katie, strutting her way down the hall. I turned to Emily who was flicking through one of her textbooks.

"You'll have to introduce me to her" I stated.

"Introduce you to whom?" Emily asks not looking up from her book.

"Katie." Emily snaps the book shut and looks at me.

"I don't think so" Emily murmurs.

"You are going to be getting to know my twin, why shouldn't I get to know yours?"

Emily busies herself at her locker, refusing to look at me.

"I just…don't think you two would get along that's all"

"There's something else though. Another reason why you don't want me to get to know her." I was right and Emily knew that I wasn't going to stop asking so she sighed and gave up.

"It's just that everyone loves to be around Katie, God knows why, but they do."

"I'm not seeing your point here Ems." The nickname just slipped out but Emily didn't seem to notice.

"Look, we don't know each other that well; we've known each other for two hours maybe? And I can already tell that you're smart and funny and I'm completely dull in comparison and if you get to know Katie you'll want to be her friend, not mine and I think we could be good friends you know?"

Emily stared at me with a look of desperation, and then blushed slightly.

"Sorry, that's really embarrassing; I've gone and freaked you out now. Ugh I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, calm down. You haven't embarrassed yourself. I'm quite flattered, "smart and funny," it's not often I get two compliments in one day." I smiled genuinely at her, hoping that she would be ok now. "If you don't want me to get to know Katie yet that's fine, we can get to know each other."

"Great, I'd like that. I've never had a friend that wasn't Katie's too before."

"Right so now that we have that cleared up, politics class then?"

"Lead the way."

…..

Emily and I sat at the back of the class waiting for the teacher and the rest of the class to arrive. As the rest of the class enters, Aaron runs towards me, sits up onto my desk, gets me in a headlock and ruffles my hair. As I struggle to get out of his grip I can hear Emily giggle beside me and the click of high heels walking up behind Aaron. I look up to see the similar yet different brown eyes of Katie Fitch.

"Who's this?" Katie asks Aaron with disdain.

"Oh that's right, you and Naomio here haven't met!"

I stretch out my hand towards her whilst still in the headlock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katie."

Katie makes no move to accept the handshake. Instead she turns to Aaron.

"Who is she?"

"Well she's my twin of course!" Aaron exclaims. The relief on Katie's face is evident to all but I think I'm the only one to notice Emily's grimace. Emily clearly isn't happy with Katie liking Aaron.

Then some shaggy looking guy walks in and tells us all to sit the fuck down so Aaron releases me from my choke hold and leaves to go sit with Katie.

The blokes name is Kieran and he clearly doesn't give a fuck. So as he drones on for the rest of the class I look around at my other classmates. As I predicted Aaron already had his own click formed. There was a pretty stoned looking, skater guy, a nervous boy with curly brown hair, a blonde girl with pigtails, a guy making some obscene remarks, a quiet, dark skinned boy and this girl with the most amazingly blue eyes who I realise has been watching me stare at her for quite some time now. I quickly look away while she smirks to herself. The bell goes and everyone rushes out the door.

…..

The rest of the day is a bit of a blur. I had a few more classes with Emily and in every one she acted strangely. In our last class of the day Emily had progressed to being extremely fidgety. I was about to ask what was wrong with her when she turned to me.

"We need to do something Naomi."

"Do something about what?"

"About Katie and Aaron."

"I already told you that I would help you with that." I wasn't seeing the reason for Emily's panic.

"I need you to talk to him about me today. Katie works fast, she probably has him hooked already. The only chance I've got is that she likes a good chase; she won't give in to him easily. You need to get him interested in me before he is too attached to Katie."

"It's the first day; don't you think I should wait until he knows you better?" I was searching for reasons to give her as to why I couldn't help her. If she started dating him soon she would have no time for me.

"Please Naomi?" Emily pleaded. How could I say no to that face?

"Alright, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Thanks, you're the best." With that she threw her arms around me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I caught the intoxicating smell of her strawberry shampoo and felt the blush spread across my face.

"Really, it's no problem," I stated as I shrugged her off. Emily gave me a small look of confusion due to my sudden abruptness but quickly shook it off, clearly too content with the promise I had made to her. The last bell of the day went and I quickly stood up and left.

On my way home I pondered the difficult task I had ahead of me.

**That's chapter two done. I was going to go on for a bit more but decided the next part would be better as the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and drop a review if you feel like it **


	3. Chapter 3 All the wrong reasons

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You all seem to want me to update so**** that is why I'm writing this instead of my history essay. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: All the wrong reasons.**

Aaron was already there when I got home. I looked into the sitting room and found him lounging on the couch watching T.V, lazy git. I wander back into the kitchen and put on the kettle. I needed a cup of tea to calm my nerves. You can do this Naomi. This is what Emily wants and you want her to be happy so this is what you've got to do. The kettle dings and I make my brew. It's now or never.

I walk into the sitting room and plonk myself down on the armchair. I stare at the T.V. I don't think I can look at him; I feel like he'll see through it all and know how I really feel about Emily. Since we were little we've always known what the other was thinking, never much good at keeping secrets. I'd like to think that I got better at keeping secrets as we grew up.

"Your thinking is distracting me from watching the T.V." I visibly jump. I wanted to start this conversation when I was ready but Aaron had other ideas.

"Sorry, I'll try keeping it down." I stir my tea to have something to do.

"Spit it out Naomi, I know you have something to say. You're doing that weird twitchy thing with your eyebrow."

Damn the fact that he knew me so well. I had to find a way to tell him that Emily was interested without getting him interested. If Aaron knows a girl wants him, he's all for it but I know that Emily is looking for a committed relationship with the guy she has liked for ages and I know that he won't treat her right. No one is good enough for her.

"I made a friend today." That's great Naomi just start with the first thing that pops into your head.

"Do you want a medal for that?" Aaron says sarcastically. I give him a "ha-ha you're hilarious look".

"Well I thought that you might want to know seeing as she seems to want to get to know you." Aaron perks up.

"Is she hot?" See this is why I don't want him to go near her. Of course Emily is hot but she is so much more than that which he won't take the time to appreciate.

"Yes Aaron, she is hot but that's not the point. Emily is intelligent and funny too."

"Wait, Emily? As in Emily Fitch? As in Katie's twin Emily?" Aaron scoffs and begins to shake his head. "No way Naomi."

"What, why, she's great?" I stutter. "Look, I know you were hanging with Katie today but are you even together yet? Do you know her that well?"

"I know her better than I know Emily and that's not why I'm saying no."

"Then why are you saying no?"

"Emily's just not my type."

"You don't even know her!"

"I know enough."

"How do you know anything about her?"

"From Katie!" Aaron looks as though he said something he shouldn't have.

"What did Katie tell you Aaron?"

Aaron composes himself and begins to explain.

"When we found out we were both twins today we got to talking about it. I told her about you, don't worry all of it was good but I'm afraid Katie didn't paint such a great picture of Emily." Aaron won't look me in the eye.

I stared dumbfounded. What could she possibly have to say negative about Emily?

"What did she tell you Aaron?"

"Katie said that Emily is different, you know? That she's really quiet and a complete loner. Katie said that she has tried to make Emily more social but that it's no use; she's basically a hermit who gets overly obsessed about things. I don't want to be the focus of that kind of attention. Besides all that, I like Katie."

Damn. Emily was right Katie got her hooks into him fast. I was completely torn. Quit now and tell Emily it's a lost cause or change his mind and sacrifice my feelings to put Emily first.

"Do you even know if Katie likes you?"

"Not exactly, what's your point?" Aaron relaxed façade was cracking.

"From what I've heard she likes the chase. Katie will probably lead you on for a couple months and then she might even lose interest."

"Naomi, you of all people know how I roll, I don't chase the girls, the girls chase me."

"Well there is only one way you are going to get Katie to chase you and that's to make her jealous."

"By dating Emily?"

I sighed, "Exactly."

I knew this was a bad idea. Aaron was going to use Emily to get Katie but what other choice did I have? He had already made up his mind about her. I can only hope to try and get him to treat her right and never let her know what he was going to do.

…

While getting ready for school the next day I noticed that Aaron had gotten up early and left. It wasn't like him to be early for anything. Ever.

As I'm cycling to college, I'm looking forward to seeing Emily and giving her the good news. I knew she would be happy with me for talking Aaron into asking her out even though I wasn't exactly happy about it.

When I walk into college I turn down the corridor to my locker. I stop dead in my tracks at the sight in front of my locker. There's Aaron leaning on the locker door, chatting Emily up at her locker. I slowly walk the rest of the way down the corridor, as I get to my locker Aaron is just leaving and all I hear is him say "Catch you later Em." I also catch the wink that he gives her as he turns away.

I open my locker door and keep my eyes on my books. I'm afraid to look at Emily; I'm scared of what I might see. I can already feel her excitement bubbling up beside me. I plaster a fake smile on my face and turn to Emily. Her beautiful brown eyes are shining as she looks at me, reminding me of a love struck puppy. Emily wraps her arms around me and squeezes tightly. It's the best feeling in the world.

As I look over Emily's shoulder I see Aaron standing at his locker with a longing look on his face as he stares at Katie a few doors down.

Emily steps back, biting her lip, holding back what I know would be the most amazing smile.

"What did you say to him?" she asks breathlessly.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out Em."

…

**I'm not sure about this one, so review if you want and let me know what you think **


	4. Chapter 4 It's time to party

**Hey everyone :) Thanks so much for all the reviews. Here is chapter 4, it's a little bit longer and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**** It's time to party.**

There are definitely pros and cons to the situation that I have gotten myself into. Over the past week Emily and I have grown really close but so have she and Aaron. Emily still sits with me in class but I constantly feel like she would rather be with Aaron and the worst part is that when Aaron isn't with Emily, it is clear he does not spend as much time thinking about her as she spends thinking about him. How am I supposed to get Emily's attention when all she ever thinks or talks about is Aaron? The only pro to the situation is the fact that they are not officially together yet.

Emily and I are currently in my room. We have English coursework that we are working on together. Well, Emily's working; I'm lying on my bed stealing glances at Emily over my book who is sitting on the floor. Emily has caught me once or twice and each time I make up some sort of excuse about how I'm only staring because I don't know how she can focus so intently on English literature or some other crap.

I only wish I could tell her the real reason I was staring but somehow I don't think it would go down too well. "_Sorry Em, I was just transfixed by how soft your hair looks in this light, I would really like to stroke it," _or "_oh Em it's nothing, I was just staring at your perfectly pink lips because I can't help but wonder how amazing it would be to kiss them."_ No, that wouldn't freak her out at all.

"Naomi?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're staring again."

"Oh Christ, sorry Em. This is just boring me to death. Time for a break?" I can feel the deep red blush spreading up onto my face.

"Definitely." Emily closes over her books, hops up and joins me on the bed.

I sigh and roll over onto my back.

"You ok?" Emily asks.

I look over at Emily. "I'm fine, why?"

"You just haven't been yourself the past couple of days."

"Emily, we've known each other a week, we've only spent a little time together, you don't know me." Way to be harsh Naomi. I know I've upset her, she's looked away and let her hair fall down over her face so that I can't see her. I sit up and try to get her to look at me.

"I'm sorry, look you were right, I've not been myself but there's nothing to worry about, I'm just PMS I think." I need to change the subject and I hate to bring him up but I think it's the only way to lighten the mood. "So, you and Aaron seem to be getting along well."

Emily seems to have taken my change of subject as a look of realisation appears on her face.

"That's what this is about isn't it? You aren't ok with me liking your brother." I just look away, I don't know what to say, she had hit the nail on the head. "I know I've been spending a lot of time with him but I promise, no matter what happens, I will always have time for you." Emily smiles genuinely at me.

I just shake it off and smile back. "Thanks Em, that means a lot." Emily leans over and gives me a long hug.

"Just how about next time you talk to me about what's wrong instead of biting my head off?" Emily says.

"It's a deal."

…..

Emily and I have long since given up studying and are sitting on the couch in the living room watching reruns. The front door bangs open and Emily visibly jumps up and fixes her hair as Aaron walks in. Emily misses my eye roll but Aaron doesn't. Aaron looks at me confused.

"What's wrong, not happy to see me Naomi?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Yeah whatever Naomi, it doesn't matter, I have news!" I do not appreciate being so rudely cut off and send him a death stare. Emily on the other hand is more interested in Aaron's so called news.

"What's the news?" Emily asks.

"I got us all invites to a party at my mate Effy's house!" Aaron shouts.

Emily is fucking beaming, over the moon some might say. She turns and looks at me expectantly.

"You up for it?" I'm up for anything with you honey, I think to myself.

"Most definitely," I say, "when do we leave?"

…

We're walking down the street do this girl Effy's house and I feel like such a fucking third wheel. Emily and I had spent half an hour getting ready together, during which time she went on about how we were going to have such a great time tonight, our first proper night out as friends. Little did I know that a great time meant walking to the party listening to Aaron and Emily laugh away about this, that or the other with his arm slung around her shoulder. On the plus side I was walking two steps behind them which gave me a great view of Emily's ass in the tight little dress she had picked out.

Aaron came to a stop outside a house that was buzzing with life, the music was throbbing and the atmosphere was great. He spread out his arms and smiled.

"This is it girls. Now before we go in let's make this night a little more interesting." Aaron pulls out a small bag of pills. Aaron hands me one knowing that I won't protest. He places one on his index finger and holds it up in front of Emily, eyebrow raised in question. Emily raises an eyebrow back. While holding his gaze, she leans forward, sucks the pill off his finger and swallows.

I can't even watch. I storm off ahead of them into the house. It's time to get monumentally fucked up. I find the booze in a matter of seconds and start off with a couple of shots. It burns but it feels good.

"You might want to slow down." I open my eyes and see the mysterious blue eyes of the girl from my politics class staring back.

"I don't take advice from strangers." I give her a smirk.

"I'm Effy, this is my house."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Effy."

"You too Naomi, Aaron has told me so much about you."

"All good I hope?" I move to stand closer to Effy. Whatever Aaron gave me is making me feel bold.

"Very good. Care to dance Naomi?" All I can think of is red but all I can see are mesmerising blue eyes as I nod my head and let Effy lead me to the centre of the room where everyone is dancing.

It starts off innocent but as the drugs really take effect and I can feel the music in my core, Effy and I get closer. Hands start to fall on waists and legs entwine.

Effy leaves to go get us a drink and I stand to the side of the room and look around. Emily and Aaron stand in the corner of the room, Emily leaning with her back against the wall. I know what's about to happen before Emily does, Aaron is so predictable. Take a girl to a nice secluded part of the room and make her feel safe, leave your back to the rest of the room so that it gives a very public situation a sense of privacy.

But from the angle I'm at I can see everything. Emily tilts her head up as Aaron leans down and their lips me. They kiss passionately, it almost seems rough but Emily seems to be enjoying herself as she wraps her arms around his neck and he pushes into her.

I can feel the tears begin to burn at the back of my eyes. I look away quickly, trying to keep my cool. I can't let anyone see me like this. It's too late though, Effy already has and she looks between me and the happy couple. A knowing look is the last thing I see as I turn and rush to the back garden, gasping for air.

I'm sitting on a wall in the garden, catching my breath when Effy finds me. I don't know what to say so I just look away. Effy takes it as an invitation to join me.

I feel her place a hand on my knee. "I get it," she whispers quietly, "I understand."

I turn to face her and she has a sad look on her face. Effy raises her hand to my face and wipes away a tear.

"I know it's not fair but she deserves to be happy and if you like her that much that's all that should matter, right?"

I nod slowly.

"There are other people Naomi and you deserve to be happy too." I notice that Effy is still holding my cheek in her hand and I'm surprised to find that I can feel her breath on my face. I look up and find her staring at me intensely. I lean forward and capture her lips in my own. Effy gasps slightly but quickly catches up with me and also leans into the kiss. There are no fireworks but it's comfortable and it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in my belly getting to be close to someone.

Effy moves one of her hands into my hair as I grab her waist and pull her closer. The kiss has moved passed slow and calm to heated and frenzied. I know things are getting carried away but I couldn't care less. If Emily can be happy with someone else then so can I.

"Naomi?"

Effy and I pull apart and look over to the door to find Emily standing there wearing a shocked expression.

"What are you doing?"

**There you go :) I hope you liked it and Chapter 5 should be up soon. Review if you like, it makes me unbelievably happy!**

**Aisling x**


	5. Chapter 5 It's all about expeience

**This was meant to go up last night but it wouldn't for some reason and so I tried again this morning but it failed once again! So third time lucky I suppose.**

**Chapter 5: It's all about experience.**

I feel two very different emotions as I look at Emily. The first thing I feel is guilt, I almost feel as if I've cheated on her but then I realise that we're not together, she's not even gay and she's with my brother. So then my feelings change. I realise that this distraught look that she has on is nothing to do with jealousy. Emily's expression is in response to me being with a girl and then the drunken anger takes over.

I take Effy's hand in mine and act nonchalant but secretly pissed off.

"Is something the matter Emily?" I ask coolly.

"I think that much is obvious Naomi." Emily glares.

"Well do enlighten me then."

"I just walked outside to find my straight best friend, kissing a girl."

"Did you ever ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Did you ever ask me if I was straight?" Emily looks confused and is clearly searching for the right thing to say in this situation, which in my opinion is to apologise.

"I thought it was a given." Emily murmurs feebly. From the look I send her Emily knows that was not the answer I wanted.

"Emily, what age are you living in, being straight isn't just a given anymore."

Emily goes silent.

All this time Effy had just been standing there like it was the most boring thing she had ever experienced.

"I'll leave you two to it." Before walking away, Effy takes my arm and whisks out a pen from god knows where and writes her number on my arm. "Call me." That's all she says before leaning over and giving me a lingering kiss on the mouth and walks away. As she walks past Emily she looks over her shoulder and gives me smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily now looks more upset than annoyed.

"Excuse me for not wanting to freak out the only real friend I've had since forever."

"I wouldn't have freaked out Naoms." I melt a little from the despondent way she's looking at me and from the use of the nickname. I sigh; I'm more tired rather than angry at this stage.

"Then what just happened Emily?"

"I don't know, can we go somewhere and talk?" Emily's eyes are full of hope but I can't think straight right now and shake my head.

"I'm sorry Emily but I just need some space."

"But I'm supposed to be staying at yours tonight."

Shit. I had completely forgotten about that and I wasn't about to be a big enough bitch to send her home in the state she's in to her mom who would surely kill her.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to think. "Look Em, I just need some time to think, how about you stay here and come back later with Aaron, yeah?"

Emily tries to mask her disappointment but realises that this was the best offer she was going to get so nodded her head in agreement.

And with that I left. I walked right past Emily and didn't look back.

….

I open the front door and step inside. I decide to finally let myself go and I began to cry tears that I didn't know I was holding back. I only had a little while before Emily and Aaron were sure to arrive home so I needed to sort myself out. I noticed the light on in the kitchen. It wasn't like mum to wait up for us. I went in and found her sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, Naomi love, I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"Neither did I." I pulled out a chair and sat down. I wipe away some tears to find my hands covered in mascara, I probably looked a right mess.

"What happened and remember you can tell me anything." I knew she was telling the truth, I could tell her anything and know that she would never judge me no matter what.

"I went out with Aaron and a friend tonight, Emily."

"This is the girl you haven't shut up about, correct? I have yet to meet her."

"You will she's staying here tonight."

"Well where is she then?"

"Coming home with Aaron, we had a bit of a fight."

"A fight about what dear?"

"I hadn't exactly told her I was gay yet and she found me, you know, with a girl."

"Was she jealous?" It's times like this that I love my mum. I can tell her anything and it just doesn't phase her but sadly in this case she's mistaken.

"No, more like disgusted."

"You've been able to deal with ignorant people before, what's so different this time around?"

"It's because it's Emily and I like her mum and I mean really like her."

"Oh Naomi, I know it's hard but you're going to have to try and be honest with her and hope for the best." I can't help tears from beginning to fall once again.

"I can't mum."

"Why not?"

"Emily is seeing Aaron."

"That's a good thing!"

"Mum, how the fuck is Emily seeing Aaron a good thing?"

"When Emily gets fed up with him and dumps his silly ass or he breaks her heart she will swear off boys and then you can be there to pick up the pieces."

Despite the fact that that was a completely ridiculous notion it made me feel better.

"Thanks mum."

"Anytime love."

…..

I feel better now that I'm lying here in my lovely warm bed after having a shower and cleaning myself up. I've calmed down and I'm ready to face to Emily. I'm going to forgive her and get her to talk to me. That is if she would show up. It's 2am and there's still no sign.

I take out my phone to check and see if she had left any messages. Nope, nada. I notice the now faded phone number on my arm and smile. I know that I don't feel for Effy what I feel for Emily but Effy seemed to actually want me which is more than Emily anyway. I punch her number into my phone and save it and I mentally tell myself that I will use that number tomorrow.

I hear a knock on my door and I sit up on my bed.

"Come in." I can't believe how nervous I am right now.

Emily cracks open the door and steps in, she makes no move to come closer to the bed but stays by the door shuffling her feet.

"You can sit, if you want to." I say kindly.

Emily seems relieved; she must have been expecting me to be angry. Emily sits on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry Naomi, I know I overreacted but you don't know my family. I've grown up being told that being gay is wrong so when I saw you it was just a reflex but I realised that I couldn't care less if you were gay. I'm completely cool with it I swear."

"Oh thank god, I was expecting you to say that you couldn't be my friend anymore."

Emily leans over and takes my hand. "I will never say that, I promise."

"That means a lot Em, thanks." We share a hug and I instantly feel a million times better. "It's late, how about we sleep now and we can go out tomorrow and talk things through properly?"

"I'd like that."

….

I wake up before Emily in the morning. Even while sleeping she looks ravishing. I don't want to wake her so I just lie there watching her sleep, I really could do it all fucking day. I trail my eyes the rest of the way down Emily's body. The duvet only covers up to her waist. Her little tank top has ridden up and I become transfixed with her toned abdomen. My eyes lazily make their way back up her body, taking in every inch of her, who knows when I will get a chance like this again. My eyes make it back up to her face and I see two brown eyes staring back at me with a cheeky little half smile on her face.

Oh shit. Emily may have just seen me completely perving on her but she doesn't seem to be freaking out so just act cool.

"Like what you see?" Emily quirks an eyebrow at me.

"It's alright I suppose." Emily gives me a dig in the side and we both start laughing.

"You clearly want me." If only she knew how much.

"Hey, don't flatter yourself, I'm just admiring the view, it doesn't mean I want you."

"We'll see. Anyway, what's on the agenda for the day?"

"I was thinking we could just have a lazy day at the park or something. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine by me."

"Then let's go."

…..

I didn't know that just being with someone could be so enjoyable. Emily and I have been at the park for hours now. We're lying side by side on a rug, looking up at the clouds and pointing out shapes. Of course the alcohol we brought seems to make the game a whole lot more fun. We have also learnt a whole lot more about each other. Emily told me all about her family and her dad's business. From what I can tell she gets along with her dad but her mum quite frankly sounds like a bitch. I told Emily about my mum and how my dad left and it felt nice to tell someone. After another bout of giggles from our cloud game we both sigh and try to catch our breath. Emily turns and looks at me.

"You look beautiful when you laugh."

My breath hitches in my throat and I look at her. I can't take what she said seriously, the rational part of my brain won't let me.

"You're drunk."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that it's not the truth."

There's a silence between us as I think about what she just said.

"How do you know?" Emily asks me suddenly.

"Are you asking me how I know that I'm gay?" I can see Emily nod in my peripheral vision.

"It's not like I just decided, I have slept with a guy, a few guys actually and it just wasn't for me. Can you say the same?"

"What?" Emily looks at me shocked.

"How can you be so sure that you're straight if you have never tried being with the fairer sex?" I raise an eyebrow in question.

"That's a fair point, but if you're putting it those terms then I have no experience with guys then either. I've never slept with a guy."

I don't want to appear shocked but I can't help it, how could Emily, beautiful, intelligent, witty Emily, not have been with a guy?

"I don't understand why haven't you?"

"It's not like I haven't had the opportunity but it's just never felt right, you know?"

"You have kissed a guy though, so how was it?"

Emily wrinkles her nose and then giggles.

"I don't know I have nothing to compare it to do I?"

"That's true I suppose."

We fall back into another silence. I don't want to force a conversation that Emily isn't comfortable with.

"Naomi?" I open my eyes and see Emily sitting up leaning on her elbow facing me.

"What is it Em?"

"Can I ask you something?" I sit up to face her.

"Anything."

"Could you kiss me please?" I want with all my heart to lean in and kiss her there and then but I feel like I'm taking advantage of her.

"Emily, you're drunk and you'll probably regret it afterwards." I say sadly.I've upset her now. Then her expression changes to one of determination.

"Then can I kiss you, if you wouldn't mind." This offer I can accept. I nod slowly and close my eyes as I sense rather than see Emily lean in.

I can feel Emily hesitate right before my lips. "Emily, don't force yourself to do something you don't want to do."

"Ok," she whispers right before lightly kissing my lips.

I'm shocked in to silence and give her a small kiss back. Emily gasps and then really kisses me. Emily feels as if she needs this but I don't lead or hungrily kiss back as I want to, Emily needs to be in control and be able to stop this whenever she feels like it. Emily's tongue traces my lip and I part them without question. I can honestly say that I would kiss Emily Fitch all day long if I could. This isn't like my kiss with Effy. I thought I wanted to kiss Effy but I physically needed to kiss Emily. Emily tangles her fingers into my hair as I grab her neck bringing her ever closer. Emily begins to push me down onto the blanket.

Next thing I know Emily has torn herself away and is on the other side of the blanket. Emily looks at me, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry," she says, "I shouldn't have done that."

And just like that she gets up and runs away.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed :) Chapter 6 should be up soon hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6 Denial

**I am so sorry. Life has just been hectic at the moment and between exams and other stuff this just completely got away from me! Well this is Chapter 6 for any of you who are still interested :) This goes out to bite-me-im-irish because I told her I was going to update sooner than I did. Sorry about that :)**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned skins.**

**Chapter 6: Denial**

The weather changed as quickly as my mood did after Emily left me at the park. I barely had any time to assess what had just happened when before I knew it, it had started to lash rain. I roll the blanket up into a ball and throw any rubbish into a bin nearby. There was no point in running home I was already too wet to do anything about it. I began to stroll my way back home.

I was determined not to dwell on what had just happened but my over analytical brain just wouldn't let me. I played back the afternoon in my mind. It was all going so well. Emily had accepted that I was gay and was prepared to still be my friend. I thought about the kiss. Emily had taken my breath away. It had been every bit as good as I had expected if not more. Although, I couldn't help but think that something must have gone wrong. Emily had initiated the kiss, she had wanted to kiss me, had even looked upset when I told her that I couldn't kiss her. Then what had happened? From what I could tell Emily was enjoying it. The only conclusion I could come up with was that Emily didn't like it as much as she thought she was going to and couldn't take the fact that she had just kissed a girl. It's a lot for a straight girl to take in. I decided that if Emily was ever going to speak to me again that I wouldn't be mad at her. How could I? Emily was only experimenting which is natural. I just wish that she wouldn't have chosen to experiment on me.

My phone starts to ring in my pocket. My heart skips a beat. It might be Emily calling to apologise. I check the screen. It isn't altogether a feeling of disappointment that I get when I read that it's Effy. I decide that it's a feeling of intrigue and pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Effy."

"So I gathered." I smirk into the phone. I don't recall giving Effy my number but this girl has her ways so I just accept it.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing really."

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Does Effy actually sound nervous?

"Yeah I'd love to, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you again."

I was not expecting this vulnerable side to Effy at all, it was a welcome surprise.

"I wanted to see you again too. When?"

"I was thinking now actually if you're up for it?"

"Um sure, but just to warn you, I've gotten caught in the rain so I'm drenched."

"Oh where are you? I'll come and meet you."

"I'm down the road from the park."

"I'll meet you at that café on the corner, yeah?"

"Alright, see you in a bit then."

"I'll be there in ten." Effy hangs up and I make my way over to the café.

I'd seen this place before but never gone in. I stepped inside and I was enveloped by this warmth. I instantly felt better. The lighting was dim and there was some sort of jazz being played over the speakers. It was furnished with warm colours; deep reds and earthy browns. I made my way over to the counter. I looked up to find an extensive list of all sorts of coffees. Holy shit, I thought to myself, how can there be so many? I don't usually drink coffee and everyone had their own taste, I wanted to order something for Effy, but what?

The guy behind the counter looks at me expectantly.

"Two hot chocolates please." You cannot go wrong with a good hot chocolate.

My phone goes off. It's a text. For a second a feel a wave of disappointment at the thought that Effy probably changed her mind and didn't want to see me at all. My disappointment was short-lived though as it turned out it was Aaron asking me where I was. I sent back a quick reply.

_I'm going for a coffee with Effy, I'll be home later._

As I stand and wait for the hot chocolates Effy walks in. Effy's looking well in ripped jeans with a simple top, leather jacket and beat up converse. Effy smiles and walks over to me. We share a small hug and Effy kisses me on the cheek. I blush profusely. It's not that I don't like Effy kissing me, trust me it's great but my mind is still reeling over what happened with Emily. My blush did not go unnoticed by Effy.

"I'm sorry, did I assume too much? I thought it would be ok to kiss you."

I place my hand on Effy's arm to reassure her. "It is ok, I just wasn't expecting it, it was nice."

"Well in that case…" Effy leans in and kisses me firmly on the mouth. I kiss her back hard begging for entrance to her mouth. Effy accepts and I feel her warm breath on my tongue. It takes a minute for us to realise that we are in the centre of a busy café. We break apart, breathing heavily and look around. The coffee guy is standing guy behind the counter with a filthy grin on his face.

"Enjoy the show?" The guy just smiles. "Ugh perv," Effy mumbles.

We take our drinks and go to sit down. We choose a secluded spot in the corner on a large sofa. We sit in silence for a few minutes simply enjoying each others company.

"So can I ask you?" I look at Effy but her eyes are fixed on her mug.

I wondered what Effy felt that she had to ask permission to ask me about. My only conclusion was that it was going to be something to do with Emily. I don't want to get into it right now but if I was going to have any kind of relationship with Effy I was going to have to be honest with her but how could I explain what happened when I don't even understand it myself.

"I take it this has to do with Emily?" Effy gives me an almost imperceptible nod. "Well what do you want to know?"

"What happened between you two after I left you last night? Did you sort things out?"

"Well I thought we had. When I left your house I was still pretty angry at her but after I had cooled down at home Emily came back, we talked it through and everything seemed like it was going to go back to normal."

I couldn't read the look Effy had on her face. Was she pleased that Emily and I were going to remain just friends or was she annoyed that we had managed to save our friendship at all?

"But it didn't all go back to normal, did it?"

"After what happened today I don't know if it's even possible for things to go back to normal."

"Why? What happened?"

"Emily and I went to the park earlier. Everything was going well; we were comfortable around each other. Until Emily started to get curious and asked me to kiss her."

If Effy was surprised by what I had told her she didn't show it.

"Did you kiss her?" I could hear the intrigue in Effy's voice.

"No I couldn't. I wasn't going to give her some excuse to say that I had jumped her or something in case she didn't like it. I also didn't know how I felt about being her experiment." Effy gave a sigh of relief. Then she looked at me confused.

"Then, things are awkward between you two because you wouldn't kiss her?"

"Not exactly, Emily felt a bit put out by my rejection so she took it upon herself to kiss me instead."

"Oh, I see. How was it?"

Am I really going to get into the details of my kiss with Emily with Effy when I know how she feels about me? I suppose I'll have to, she wants to know.

"It was nice…," I smiled remembering the kiss. It was a good kiss despite how it ended. "It was nice until things started to get a bit heated and Emily freaked out and quite literally ran away."

"You didn't push her into anything did you?"

"Of course I didn't Effy! How could you think that? It was actually the other way around; Emily got a bit too into it, if you must know."

"I'm sorry, I had to ask, but in that case it sounds as if Emily ran away because she shocked herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily clearly kissed you in the hopes that it wouldn't have done anything for her and then she would know that anything she felt for you was just a strong friendship and nothing more. Obviously Emily enjoyed it a lot more than she thought she would and frightened herself because she has now hit the stage of "shit I have feelings for a girl.""

How did Effy do that? Effy just analysed the whole situation using a couple of sentences and formed a theory that made sense. I had been struggling to get my head around any of it.

"So what you're saying is that Emily likes me?" I couldn't hide the hopeful tone that had slipped into my voice. I guess Effy heard it because I could tell that her attitude had changed. Her shoulders had slumped a little and the light in her eyes had dimmed a little. I wanted to make things better. I reached out my hand and put it on her knee.

"Look Effy I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel."

"It's alright Naomi I can handle rejection but just so you know, your relationship with Emily is not about to go from zero to one hundred in a heartbeat. Emily is in denial and she is probably going to do some stupid things to convince herself that she's straight and you're going to have to be able to accept it if you two are going to be able to be together."

"I can be patient, I'll wait for her."

"You might have quite a while to wait and who says that in the meantime we can't have some fun?" Effy raises an eyebrow towards me.

"Effy, you're amazing but I don't think I could do that to Emily."

"If you say so," Effy gets up to leave, "but if you change your mind, you have my number." Effy then saunters out of the café without looking back.

….

The weather had changed for the better and as I walked home I felt happy at the thought that things were going to change between Emily and I and I was prepared to wait for her. I considered what Effy had said about Emily being in denial. Emily didn't appear to be the reckless type, I don't think that she would do anything drastic just to try and prove a point and if she did, I think I could handle it.

I was relieved when I stepped into my house and closed the door. I could not wait to change clothes and just relax.

"Mum?" I called out, "Aaron?"

I got no response. Guess I have the house to myself. As I walk past the living room door I realise that I was wrong. There was Aaron on the sofa on top of a half naked Emily. Holy shit.

I burst into the room. "What the fuck Aaron?"

Aaron tries to jump away from Emily but falls flat on his face in the process. Normally I would be pissing myself seeing him in such a state but I couldn't look away from Emily. Her wide brown eyes were boring into mine flashing with guilt. Emily then tried to cover herself up with some cushions.

"How about a bit of privacy please, Naomi? We were kinda in the middle of something." He then gestures between himself and Emily.

"Fuck off Aaron, how very classy of you, the living room couch? Jesus!"

Emily looks ashamed and refuses to look at me again.

I leave the room. "Thanks for killing the mood Naomi!" Aaron shouts after me.

I step out onto the porch. I can barely contain my anger. Aaron is going to have questions for me later; I never react like that over his shags. This was different though this was Emily, how was I going to explain that?

The door opens behind me. Emily steps out fully clothed.

"What the fuck was that Em?"

"It's not what you think."

"Then what was it Em because it sure as hell looked like you were fucking my brother."

"It didn't get that far I swear."

"Yeah but it would have had I not interrupted, right?"

Emily looks at her feet.

"So what you left the park and thought I may as well go and lose my virginity."

"That's not how it happened. I couldn't get my head around what had happened in the park. It took me a while but eventually I got up the courage to go and see you. I thought you would be at home."

"Well I wasn't."

"I know you were with Effy." Emily gives me an accusing look.

"How do you know that?"

"Aaron could see that I was upset but I wouldn't tell him what it was about so he texted you to find out where you were."

"I told him I was with Effy."

"Did you check your phone after that? I'm sure you'll find a few more texts from him telling you to come home."

"I guess I got distracted."

"You were too busy with Effy, is she your girlfriend now?"

"No, it's not like that between us and why do you even care? Are you interested in me Emily?"

"No I'm not Naomi. That kiss meant nothing it hardly means I want to be with you."

I instantly deflated. That comment hurt more than I would like to admit it did. Emily knew it too.

"Naomi…I'm..."

"No Emily just stop, you just go and be happy with my dickhead of a brother who took the opportunity of you being upset to try and get in your pants. I hope you two are happy together." I turn and go to walk off the porch but then I realise I have nowhere to go. I stand tall and walk right past Emily back into my house. While on the stairs I whip out my phone to call Effy. I only get her voicemail so I leave a message.

"Hey Ef it's me. Let's go have some fun."

I didn't catch the look of sheer sadness on Emily's face as I walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

…..

**I hope it was worth the wait. I cannot promise that this won't happen again because I have more exams and then I am going away but I will do my best to update this regularly :)**

**Aisling xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews and for your patience. I know I haven't been updating regularly but I'm trying. I'm not to sure about this one so let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 7: Do you really?  
><strong>

When I go back downstairs after, changing into something a bit more appropriate for a club, I find Aaron alone in the kitchen, a sour look on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem Naomi?" I knew that this was coming. "You ruined my chances at a perfectly good shag!"

I knew that if I went on the defensive and denied over-reacting that he would know that something was up. I needed some excuse for my reaction.

"Look I'm sorry ok?" That's right apologising will completely throw the idiot off. Aaron looks at me confused. "It's just that when I told you to date Emily to make Katie jealous I didn't know that it would last this long or that you were going to take it this far. I also didn't know that Emily and I would end up as such good friends. If she were to ever find out about what I told you to do then it would ruin our friendship."

"Oh right. For a second there I thought you were going to tell me that you liked the girl! How awkward would that have been? You having a thing for your twin's girl! Not like you would have stood a chance though, Emsy is on the straight and narrow. Besides I don't think Katie's interested and Emily is actually quite alright.

"Well you haven't really given Katie the chance to show any interest, you've been with Emily so much. You should give her another shot. Effy and I are going to a club tonight and Katie will probably be there too."

"Yeah I guess your right. One more try then." Aaron smiles to himself. "You and Effy eh?"

"It's not like that between us Aaron Jesus!" I pick up an orange from the fruit bowl and chuck it at him. He easily ducks.

"All I'm saying Naomi is that I would tap that. Nice one!"

"Fuck off." I mumble as I leave the house and leave the sound of his laugh behind me.

It was time to go to Effy's.

…..

**Effy's house.**

"So this is your room." I sit on the bed waiting for Effy to get ready and look at the walls around me. "It's very you."

Effy just hmmms in agreement as she holds different dresses up in front of herself trying to decide which one to wear.

"Which one?" she asks holding both up.

Both are extremely short and couldn't possibly be made of enough material to sufficiently cover her body but who am I to complain?

"Neither." I decide. "I like you exactly as you are right now."

Effy looks down at the bra and underwear she has on.

"Well this is hardly going to work." Effy sighs. "And we will never get to this club if you don't stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I ask innocently. My anger at what Emily had done was rearing its head in the form of lust for Effy. I knew it wasn't right but I couldn't help it. I was angry and extremely frustrated.

"Like you are undressing me with your eyes and I already only have a bra and knickers on." Effy turns back to the mirror. "I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that."

I get up and walk over to stand behind her.

"Then don't concentrate." I whisper into her ear before placing a kiss on her neck. Effy tilts her head to the side to allow me better access. I place kisses along her neck and across her collarbone. Effy moans quietly.

"We have a club to get to" she says breathlessly.

"You're telling me that you would rather go to a club than do this." I say as I wrap my arms around her from behind and press myself into her.

"Oh fuck it" she says as she turns around and kisses me hungrily. Effy begins to push me back. My knees hit the bed and I sit down never once letting our lips part. Effy straddles me and starts to lift up my top. I'm quite surprised at how quickly she is taking this. After discarding my top Effy begins on the buttons of my shorts. I place a hand on hers effectively stopping her from ripping open my shorts.

"Wow take it easy Eff, there's no rush."

"Sorry," she rasps "just trying to make things even, I mean look at me." Effy watches as I trail my eyes down her body.

"That's a good point but why so fast?"

Effy leans forward and I gasp as I feel her hot breath on my ear. "If you want things to go slow then you'll just have to wait until after the club." Then Effy jumps off me and picks up one of the dresses and starts to put it on.

"You're such a tease Effy Stonem."

"It's not my fault you're that horny Naomi Campbell."

"Touché." I grumble back at her.

"Now let's get to this club."

…

This club is insane. Effy and I have been here a little over two hours and we are still dancing like there's no tomorrow. The place is packed but Effy and I still manage to be absorbed in our own little world. We are dancing so close together it must look like we are one person to someone on the outside of this perfectly sexy bubble. The touches between us feel electric and the stares are lingering. I don't know if it's the alcohol or not.

Aaron has been here about an hour, he's chatting with his mates. One of which, Freddie I think, keeps looking at Effy. There is no sign of Emily for which I am glad. I don't think I'm ready to see her yet and it would definitely kill the mood between Effy and I.

Effy has pulled me over to a cosy little alcove. The music is pulsing through my veins and I wonder if Effy can feel it too. Effy doesn't seem to hear me ask her over the music as she presses me into the wall and slips one of her legs between my own. Effy places open mouthed kisses down my neck as her hands move under my top. I pull Effy closer making her press into me harder.

This feels amazing but I suddenly become aware of all the people around us and remember how disgusted I get when it's other people fucking against some wall in a club. I look over Effy shoulder and it's almost as if things start to move in slow motion. I can see Aaron being just as intimate as I am being with Effy with said redhead that I don't want to see. Aaron leans down and whispers into Emily's ear. Emily nods and lets Aaron take her hand and lead her into the bathroom.

Effy can tell that I have completely frozen.

"What is it?" she asks confused.

I can physically feel the rage and the pain in my heart as I say, "Let's not do this here. How about we go back to mine?"

I don't even wait for Effy to respond; I just take her hand and lead her out of the club.

…..

I kick the door to my house shut behind me. I don't want to move my hands from their current position on Effy's hips. Effy kicks off her shoes and I do the same as we haphazardly make our way towards the stairs. As we begin our assent Effy pulls away.

"We're going to fucking kill ourselves on these stairs."

"Then hurry up and get into the bed!" I exclaim. Effy laughs throatily as we make our way up the stairs.

There is a lot of giggling and the fumbling of hands as Effy and I lie down on the bed and try to remove each other of our clothes. After a few moments of intense making out Effy looks up at me.

"I thought you wanted to do this slowly" she says.

"I just want you so bad which is making it difficult." I growl as I nibble on her ear.

"Do you?" Effy asks. I sit up and look at her.

"Yes." Lies, lies, lies and more lies. Its Emily's ear I want to be nibbling and Effy knows it.

Effy doesn't say anything but accepts my answer and kisses me once again. The mood has shifted though. There's a tension in the air that wasn't there before. The giggling has stopped and we're both quiet apart from a few moans now and again as we get on with it. At this stage I think we're both doing it for some sort of release.

Effy doesn't look at me as I hook a finger around her knickers and pull them down her legs. I don't look at Effy as I feel her centre. I try to ignore the fact that every time I close my eyes I see red. I try to stop thinking about the legs of the girl that I would rather be between. I hate myself a little bit more with every thrust of my fingers inside Effy. I hate myself the most for wishing that it was Emily that was currently holding on to me as she came. I watch Effy come down from her high and remove myself from between her legs. Effy doesn't say anything so I simply lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Then we both slip into an alcohol and exhaustion induced slumber.

…..

In the morning I wake up before Effy and I quickly dress myself. I feel horrible after what happened last night. Just before I slip out of the room Effy stirs.

"We both know what last night was" she states simply, "we were both trying to forget about someone else."

I was confused. Effy clearly knew that I had been thinking about Emily but who had she been thinking about? I decided not to question it and went with it.

"Did it work for you?" I asked.

"No."

"Yeah, me neither." And I walk out of the room.

I think that giving Effy some space right now is the best thing. Both of us were clearly finding it hard to deal with things.

I stop dead in my tracks as I walk into the kitchen. There was Emily sitting at my kitchen table with her back to me. Now I didn't feel so bad about last night. So much for not sleeping with Aaron. I walk right past her and turn on the kettle. I grip the counter top in an attempt to control my emotions.

"What's up with you Naoms?" The distinct lisp makes me swivel around on the spot. I was wrong. It was Katie Fucking Fitch at my kitchen table. Not Emily.

"Oh shit. You were with Aaron last night?"

"Well obviously."

"I thought Emily was with Aaron."

"No she broke things off with him. Emsy didn't exactly tell him why but she told me. I know that she likes you, she's kind of freaking out about it."

"But…but…" I stutter.

I don't manage to make a coherent sentence before Effy walks in. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head when she sees Katie. I smirk. So this was who she had been thinking about. Effy regains her composure and gets a weird look in her eyes. Effy walks over and I'm completely thrown by the intense kiss I receive from her. When she steps back I notice Katie's jaw is dropped.

Katie looks between Effy and I and looks a little hurt. Then I see anger in her eyes.

"Campbell you are going to have some explaining to do."

Don't I know it.

...

**I know that you all probably won't be happy with this but it had to be done for what I'm envisioning for the story**. **Review if you feel like it :)**

**Aisling xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Look another update! I'm being regular :D Well I'm trying anyway. I would like to say thank you to every single one of you that reviews. It helps me to write more knowing that someone is actually reading it! I thought it was about time to have someone else's perspective, it has been all Naomi up until now. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8: The Right Time  
><strong>

**Effy's pov:**

I watch as Naomi paces around the kitchen contemplating her next move. I try to seem intrigued by her internal debate because it's the only thing keeping my eyes off Katie. There she is sitting at Naomi's kitchen table like she owns the place. In reality my mind is racing over the fact that she and Aaron are an item. I don't even have Naomi to turn to now. Emily is all she can think about, although I do hope that they can work things out. I have a feeling that Emily is not going to be my best friend any time soon.

"Right that's it," Naomi states firmly, seeming to have come to some conclusion, "I need to go see her to try and sort things out; I can't just sit here not knowing where we stand."

"You just slept with Effy!" Katie says angrily. "Effy tell me you're not just going to sit there and let Naomi use you like that! You deserve a bit more respect."

Naomi looks from Katie to me, apparently struggling to find the right words, or any words at all for that matter. I think I should give her an out now. We both know that we didn't mean that much to each other but it was nice while it lasted.

"Actually Katie, Naomi and I aren't exactly in a relationship. I think we both got what we needed out of it; a clear head. We both know what we want now and we aren't afraid to get it." I give Katie a smouldering look. Katie may think that she is the straightest girl on the planet but I think I can work my magic and win her over.

Katie blushes. "Well whatever, just go get it sorted." Katie says flustered.

Naomi rushes out finally having gotten permission from Katie to leave.

I sit down across from Katie and look at her but she won't meet my gaze.

"You and Aaron then? Is he as good as he thinks he is?" Katie seems surprised by my rather direct approach.

"Umm yeah…he was a good fuck but it was just a one night thing, a lapse in my judgement, it shouldn't have happened and we are definitely not together."

I feel so relieved by that simple sentence. I manage to stop myself from smiling.

"Does he know that?"

Katie looks at me confused. "I never implied that we would be anything more than what last night was."

"That's fine it's just that from what I've seen he has been after you for a while now."

"Effy don't be ridiculous he's been with Emily."

"Katie he was trying to make you jealous. I thought that much was obvious."

"Not everyone is a mind reader Effy! So he was using Emily?"

"Katie he's a complete and utter tool so just forget about him."

"I hope you ladies aren't talking about me!" Aaron says as he saunters in. Aaron walks over to Katie and gives her a peck on the cheek.

Katie responds in kind by slapping him across the face.

"What the fuck Katiekins?" Aaron puts a hand to his now red cheek.

"How dare you use my sister to get to me! Emily is the kindest person on this planet and she really likes you. Well she thought she liked you…no she did like you but now she doesn't anymore. Anyway the point is that you used Emily while you were together."

"Look it may have started out like that but then I really grew to like her."

"So I was just your rebound because Emily broke your heart?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Katie. Naomi told me to have one more shot at being with you."

"Naomi told you to be with me?"

"Naomi was the one who told me to go out with Emily in the first place to make you jealous."

"Oh that bitch is dead when I find her." Katie then gets up and storms out of the house.

I truly fear for Naomi's life right now.

….

**Naomi's pov:**

I ring the doorbell to Emily's house and nervously wait for a response. A woman answers the door who I presume to be Emily's mother Jenna. Jenna looks at me expectantly.

I hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Naomi."

A smile breaks out on Jenna's face.

"Ah then that makes you Aaron's twin right?"

"Yeah it does. Is Emily in?"

"Emily is up in her room. I'm just on my way out but I'm glad you're here. Emily has been acting very strange lately and she broke up with your brother. Honestly that girl doesn't know what she's doing. All these years with no boyfriend then she manages to nab herself a lovely young man and then she throws it all away and for what is what I would like to know. Maybe you could talk some sense into her when you go up?"

"Sure Mrs. Fitch, I'll do my best." _I will do no such thing! _I think to myself.

"Oh please Naomi, call me Jenna." Jenna pats me on the shoulder then squeezes past me to go out to the car.

Now it was time to find Emily. I step into the house and close the door. I tentatively walk up the stairs. I trip over some clothes on the landing and make a not so graceful noise.

"Katie is that you?" Emily calls from her room.

Emily doesn't look up when I walk into the room presuming that I'm Katie.

"No it's me." I say quietly.

Emily's eyes dart up from the book she was reading and they land on me. I can feel myself start to blush under Emily's intense gaze.

"Naomi what are you doing here?" Emily's tone of voice portrays no emotion so I'm not sure what way I should go about this.

"I didn't see you at the club last night. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just wasn't feeling up to going out that's all."

"I heard that you broke things off with Aaron. Would that have anything to do with how you're feeling?"

"That is a part of it." Emily didn't seem like she was going to give away much.

"Aaron didn't say why you broke up with him. I don't even think he knows why actually." I was not about to instantly believe what Katie had told me. If Emily had broken up with Aaron because she had feelings for me then I was going to have to hear her say it.

"It's complicated. I just didn't think it was fair to stay with him if I wasn't fully invested in the relationship. I don't know how I feel, I'm confused."

"Confused about what Em?"

"It's nothing to do with you so don't worry about it."

"Funny, that's not what Katie said." I watch as Emily's eyes widen with shock.

"What did Katie say to you?" Emily asks desperately.

"I think you know what Katie told me Emily but if you're not ready to say it to me that's fine. I'll wait for you."

"Katie shouldn't have told you that." I have to say that I'm a little disappointed that Emily wouldn't just say it to me when she knew that I already knew. "It is the truth though. I broke up with Aaron because I'm confused about these feelings that I have for you that won't go away."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want it to change things between us. I know that you don't have feelings for me. You wouldn't even kiss me as a favour when I asked you to."

"That's not why I didn't kiss you."

Emily looks at me with a confused look on her face. It makes her look adorable.

"Then why didn't you want to kiss me?"

"I wanted you to kiss me. I knew that you needed to be in control. I was afraid that if I kissed you that I would get carried away and that I would upset you. I knew that once I kissed you that I was going to want to do it again and again and again. You know those feelings you have for me Em?"

Emily nods shyly.

"Well I have had those same feelings for you from the first time you looked at me with those big brown eyes."

Emily's eyes soften immediately.

"All this time and you didn't tell me." Emily shakes her head in disbelief. "Why did you help me get close to Aaron then? Why put yourself through that?"

"Emily we hardly knew each other then. I was afraid that if I said I wouldn't help that you wouldn't have stuck around to get to know me."

Emily steps forward and takes my hands in hers.

"Of course I would have wanted to get to know you." Emily says kindly.

"So you like getting to know me?"

"Of course I do." Emily's cheeks go pink. "It's just that now I want to get to know you in a completely different way."

Emily's words send a shiver down my spine from anticipation.

"That's good because I want to get to know you that way too." The smile that appears on Emily's face would stun anyone into silence. Then it changes to a look of concern and all of a sudden Emily looks scared. "What's wrong Em?"

"It's just that I'm clearly new at this and I don't know what this means. Am I gay now? Does this mean I have to come out? How will my family take it?"

"Don't work yourself up. We can takes things one step at a time and if you want to keep us a secret for a while then that's ok too."

Emily's eyes begin to water as she throws her arms around my neck and pulls me into a long hug.

"You're amazing Naomi." She whispers into my ear.

Emily brings one of her hands down to rest on my cheek. I lean into her touch and close my eyes. This is how we should have started. When I open my eyes a moment later I see lust in Emily's eyes.

Emily puts her hand back around my neck and stares deep into my eyes.

"It's your turn to kiss me Naoms." This time I don't hesitate. I know that Emily wants this.

I lean down and capture her lips with a soft lingering kiss. I don't want to push her so I leave it that and lean back. This is enough for me right now. Emily opens her eyes and looks at me confused.

"I want to take things slow Naoms but I'm not a fucking nun! I know you can do better than that."

Right then Fitch you're about to get the kiss of your life.

I don't say anything before I kiss Emily again. The feeling of her gasp against my lips sends my mind into overdrive. With one hand on the small of Emily's back I pull her into me, relishing in the instant heat between us. I place my other hand on her cheek and then run it through her strawberry scented hair. I trace my tongue along Emily's lips which she then opens immediately. Our tongues meet and it's the most amazing sensation in the world. Emily kisses me back hungrily. The knowledge that Emily isn't about to do a runner makes this kiss all the more wonderful. The need to breath becomes too much so we break apart and lean our foreheads against one another. With my chest still heaving I look at Emily who is also having the same problem of trying to catch her breath.

"How was that ?"

"Much better." Emily rasps in response.

The vibration of my phone in my pocket momentarily distracts me from Emily. I take it out and read the text. It's from Effy.

_Naomi, Katie's on her way over and she knows that it was you who told Aaron to use Emily. I would get out of there now if I were you. Have you told Emily about us? I hope everything has worked out ok._

_Eff x_

"Who is it?" Emily asks.

"Just my mum she needs a hand with something. I had better go." Emily pouts a little.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes I really do but I will see you tomorrow in college." Emily brightens a little.

"I'll look forward to it." I give Emily one last kiss on the cheek and then I leave her room.

I run down the stairs and out the front door but I'm too late, Katie is walking up the driveway; she's seen me and has a face like thunder.

"Look Katie before you say anything just let me explain."

"You have one minute." Katie says in an angry tone.

"I know that what I told Aaron to do was stupid but I just wanted Emily to be happy and being with Aaron was the only way that was going to happen. I see now that it was stupid and that it's only going to hurt her but Emily's happy now with me. We're going to do this properly as a couple and that is why I am begging you not to tell Emily about what I did. It will ruin everything. Please Katie do this for Emily."

Katie doesn't look too impressed.

"Don't act like you're doing this for Emily. I know you don't want to hurt her but you are also trying to save your own skin." Katie sighs. "I won't tell her but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it to save Emily anymore pain. Emily is going to have to hear me tell her I slept with Aaron and I don't know how she'll take it. I don't know how you managed to get her over you sleeping with Effy."

I give Katie a guilty look.

"You didn't tell her that either? Naomi you can't start a relationship on a lie."

"Katie there will be no relationship if I tell her. I will tell her I promise but only when the time is right ok?"

"Ok but you do have to tell her. I don't like keeping secrets from Emily, that's why I'm going to tell her about me and Aaron."

"You're a brave woman Katie."

"And you're a coward Naomi."

Katie walks into her house and closes the door shutting me out and the only thing I can think is that she's right.

I am a complete and utter coward.

….

**Let me know what you think! I have the next few chapters planned out so the next one should be up soon! I think I might have Emily's pov in one soon. What do you think? I don't think that there's been enough Emily time and that needs to change :D**

**Aisling xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm trying to stick to my word and update this often enough. This one is a little shorter as a result of all my classes and homework though. I swear all this spanish is screwing up my english, I couldn't remember how to spell square today so therefore I apologise in advance for all the mistakes that this is bound to have! I hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter 9: We're All Good  
><strong>

Finally things were looking up for me. Emily wants to be with me and although she wants to take it slow for a while I think that that's for the best. Emily and I need to get to know each other on a whole new level and I know that it's going to be even more overwhelming for Emily because she is only just discovering herself.

Despite the big dark Effy secret that is hanging over me at the moment I still feel elated and walk home from Emily's with a spring in my step.

Aaron is waiting for me on the porch when I get there.

"Effy told me where you were."

I freeze. How much did she tell him? Does he know that Emily left him for me? I don't think that Effy would be that cruel.

"Yeah I was just at Emily's. What of it?"

"What did you go to Emily's for so early on a Sunday morning? Normally you're dead to the world until two in the afternoon with a hangover."

"Emily wasn't at the club last night, I just wanted to check in and see if she was ok. You know being a good friend and all that."

"And you couldn't just text her?"

"Obviously I did that first idiot but I didn't get a response so I just popped over for a bit."

"Did you tell her slept with Katie?"

"What do you care? You got what you wanted."

"No I didn't!" Aaron shouts angrily. "I had changed my mind about Katie and you convinced me to keep after her."

"Aaron I'm not your mother, you don't have to do what I tell you."

"That's not the point. I only fucked Katie last night because I was pissed off at Emily for ending things between us. Did she tell you why she ended it?"

"No I didn't want to ask and she didn't tell me."

"Are you sure she didn't mention anything?"

"Yes I'm sure! Why do you even care?"

"I care because I fucking want her back Naomi!"

"No you can't…you can't have her back…she won't take you back…its over."

"I know that screwing Katie was stupid and I want to make things right. So did you tell her?"

"No I didn't tell her."

Aaron lets out a sigh of relief.

"Katie is going to."

Aaron looks at me alarmed.

"Why would she do that, she'll only hurt her."

"Katie is going to tell her because unlike some people she has the fucking balls to tell the truth."

My words made me think of me more than Aaron.

"I'm going to get her back Naomi."

"Good luck." I say as I move passed him towards the door.

"Oh yeah and Effy told me to tell you thanks for last night."

Aaron gives me a filthy grin.

"I knew you two were fucking."

"That was the first and last time it'll ever happen."

"I'm sure."

"Believe what you want" and I close the door behind me.

….

College has been absolutely brutal today. Not only have I not seen or heard from Emily all day but now Effy and I are sat together at a table during lunch and we have no idea what to say to each other. Scratch that, I don't know what to say. I'm pretty sure Effy is just enjoying watching me squirm.

"Naomi you're thinking so loudly that it's interrupting my lunch."

I look at Effy and she smiles. I can't help but laugh. Things will be fine between us and I'm just being a nervous wreck about it all. Effy laughs along with me for a while until we fall into an easy silence.

"How are things between you and Katie?"

"At the moment she's scared of me."

"Scared of you?" I ask confused.

"Katie is pretty sure that I have feelings for her, but she isn't certain. Katie doesn't want to confront me about it in case she is wrong and she also doesn't want to admit that she is intrigued by the possibility of me. I'm unpredictable so Katie knows she can't anticipate my next move which leaves her with only one option. Katie has to wait which means that she isn't in control and all the different ways I could go about this is scaring the shit out of her."

I just stare at Effy dumbfounded. How does she know these things?

"Do you want to analyse my relationship and tell me what I should do?"

"The way I see it, you have to tell her about me soon or it's only going to end badly."

I sigh and nod my head.

"Anything that I didn't already know?"

"We don't have time to get into that right now."

"Why not?"

"Emily is on her way over here."

I turn and watch as Emily walks over, she is looking down at her tray of food but I can tell by the blush on her cheeks that she knows that I've seen her.

Emily sits down beside me and nods her head at Effy and I.

"Well I'm just going to remove myself from all the sexual tension," Effy says as she gets up, "if you'll both excuse me."

"So you told her about us then." It wasn't a question.

"No I wouldn't do that. Effy just has a way of knowing things and she won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"It's just that I don't want this to get out yet."

"Emily take all the time you need, I'll be here."

"Thanks Naoms. So guess what Katie told me."

"I'm going to randomly guess that Katie slept with Aaron."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Emily seems more upset than angry.

"It was kind of hard not to know when I walked downstairs and there she was in my kitchen and I didn't tell you because I thought that you should hear it from her. I knew that she was going to tell you, I wouldn't have kept it from you if I didn't. I wasn't keeping it from you to hurt you. I need you to know that Emily, I would never do anything to hurt you."

I look into Emily's adoring brown eyes and try to convey my message as powerfully as I can.

"Ok Naoms. No need to get so serious!" Emily pushes me lightly on the shoulder and laughs.

I decide that now is as good a time as ever to tell her before things go too far.

"Emily there's actually something I need to tell you."

"Yeah Naoms?" I sigh. This could decisively end our relationship, if you could even call it that yet.

"Well it's to do with Effy."

Emily's phone beeps.

"Hold that thought Naoms." Emily takes out her phone and reads the text. "Oh for fucks sake." She mumbles.

"What is it?" I ask nervously.

"It's Aaron again. This is about the umpteenth text I've gotten from him today."

"What does he want?" As if I don't already know.

"He keeps saying that he wants me back and that he'll do anything. He wants to take me out so that we can talk things through. I don't want to meet up with him but I think that seeing him and properly saying to his face to bugger off is the only way I'll get through to him. What do you think I should do Naoms?"

"Aaron doesn't deserve your time or attention Emily, just ignore him. I know my twin, he'll tire eventually."

"Ok you're right. So what did you want to tell me about Effy?"

I had hoped that Emily would have forgotten that I had said anything. It wasn't the right time to tell her. Who am I kidding? Anytime is as good as any, I just don't want to tell her.

"Eh…I just wanted to tell you that…Effy…Effy has a crush on Katie."

Emily doesn't seem too surprised.

"Yeah I know, but hey I guess now we both know what it feels like to be used!" Emily states almost cheerfully. I look at her confused.

"You know, Aaron used me to make Katie jealous and Effy used you. Katie told me a while ago that she thought Effy liked her. That's the real reason why I was so shocked to see you kissing Effy that night. I had the feeling that she was using you but you seemed to like her and if you believed that she liked you then I was going to hope that you were right. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"You should have told me that a bit sooner don't you think Em?"

"I know I should have. Although I would have regretted not telling you a lot more had you slept with her. That's the only positive in all of this. Neither of us actually ended up sleeping with them." Emily is finished her lunch and gets up to go back to class. "Thank god that didn't happen right? I mean you surely must have known that I had feelings for you and sleeping with her would have been really malicious and spiteful and then how would I possibly be able to trust you in a relationship? But anyway it didn't happen so we're all good right?"

"Yeah right, we're all good."

….

**Let me know what you think, I love opinions :)**

**Aisling x  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**All I can say is that I am so so very sorry that I have not updated this in so long. I had all the plans but life as it usually does, just got in the way. So this is for anyone who is still even mildly interested in this story. I hope to get the next chapter up sometime next week but I'm back to school now so I really cannot make any guarantees. So yeah this is chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 10: The Start or the End

I sit there for a moment, trying to get over what Emily has just said. I was really going to have to work some serious magic to work my way out of this one. I decide that I can think this all through in my next class, art, my one class where I won't have Emily around invading all my senses and I can think clearly.

I walk in late to my class; I must have been sitting there longer than I had initially thought. My art teacher, just gives me that look that says _don't be late again_ as I make my way over to the cupboard and take out my art folder. I'm lucky that I have the coolest art teacher ever, she's always open to my sometimes outrageous ideas for my art, she is a complete and utter potterhead, which she informed us of on our first day and even said that if we had a problem with that that we could all leave her class and to top it all off she was quite young and completely fit, not that I liked her, I know I want Emily but I still think that every boy and girl alike in my class were disappointed to hear that she was happily married.

I dive into my work, brainstorming new ideas for a project that we were meant to be doing. For a while my distraction worked but my mind couldn't help but stray back to my Emily predicament. I knew that I was going to have to tell her but should I do it now while things are still new or wait until we have a steadier relationship? In my gut I knew that telling her soon was the only right way forward but thinking of how much this was going to hurt her pushed the thought to the back of my mind every time. I also had a few other issues that I needed to be put to rest by Emily but to do that we needed to talk, preferably soon.

"Naomi?" I look up and see looking at me worriedly. I just look at her confused. "You've been staring at your page for the last ten minutes pretty intensely."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Boy troubles?"

"Girl troubles actually." All I get is a knowing look.

"Well you aren't getting anything done here with your mind elsewhere so why don't you bugger off now?" I look at her incredulously. "Only if you promise me that the next time you come into my class you have this issue sorted and your mind on your work."

"That would be great and I promise I will sort myself out."

"Ok, now get out of here."

I gather up my things and head out the door. I grab my phone out of my pocket and send Emily a text asking if she'll meet me on the bleachers in ten minutes. I don't wait long for a reply.

**Yeah of course I'll be right there **** - E x**

…**..**

I wait anxiously for Emily to arrive. Every minute feels like a fecking hour. When I eventually hear her footsteps coming towards me I turn to find a rather breathless and quite frazzled Emily in front of me. I instantly feel my mind calm itself down, while at the same time I feel my heart beat a thousand times faster.

"What's wrong?" she asks me nervously.

I shake myself out of my daze and give her a genuine smile.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Emily's smile lights up her eyes. "I also wanted to talk." A flash of fear crosses Emily's face. I need her to know not to worry so I hastily make up for being so vague. "No it's nothing serious, it's just that we didn't get the chance to talk properly today and I have some questions."

Emily makes an almost imperceptible sigh.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you see us, this, as a relationship?"

Emily seems relieved by my question and sits down beside me. "Of course I see this as a relationship, well the beginning of one anyway."

"Good and I hate to ask this but I need to know, are you gay?" Emily sighs and looks away.

"I don't know what I am Naomi but I know that I want to be with you and that how I feel when I'm with you is the best feeling in the world."

"I feel the same way Em but am I just an experiment? What if you discover that this just isn't for you?"

Emily looks at me appalled and quickly leans over to take my hand.

"Naomi how could you think that of me. The fact that I don't know whether I'm gay doesn't make you an experiment. I am with you because I want to be, ok?"

"I'm sorry Ems. I trust you when you say that I swear but please just tell me that this isn't a phase and I won't question the matter again." I stare into Emily's eyes hoping that she won't be offended by what I said and see my genuine concern.

Emily stares at me right back and says confidently, "This is not a phase."

I can see the truth shining right through her eyes at me. The only response I can think of to that is to kiss her but we're out in public so I settle for squeezing her hand and a small kiss on the cheek. Emily blushes slightly and looks down at our hands.

"This is ok, isn't it?"

"I guess so, I mean no ones around right now but Naoms I'm not ready to go public."

"That's ok, I can wait. So how about we go back to mine for a bit?" Emily looks unsure.

"Do you think that wise? Won't things be awkward with Aaron? He still hasn't stopped texting me."

"Don't worry about him, he won't be home until after school and besides he still thinks that we're just friends so you have every right to be at our house." Emily smiles at that.

"Let's go then."

…..

The walk back to my house had been interesting. Emily and I had mainly walked back in silence. Our hands kept brushing against each other, whether it was by accident or not on Emily's part I don't know, but all I know is that I was definitely doing it on purpose. I cannot count the number of times that the urge to just hold her hand and not let go had overwhelmed me. So to distract myself from wanting to hold her hand, instead I would watch the side of her face as we walked. Occasionally she would catch me looking and we would either both blush and look away or hold the other's stare for a moment and smile goofily. Then I would silently reprimand myself for acting like such a complete idiot.

So by the time we had reached my house and gone up to my room neither of us had spoken in so long that it was verging on being awkward.

"So….this is my room." I say as I sit down on my bed. Emily laughs and gives me a funny look.

"Naoms I have been in your room before." Emily sits down on the bed beside me.

"I know that but not as my girlfriend." It just slipped out. I was supposed to say that in my head. I was not supposed to say it to the girl that was questioning everything about herself and was already being cautious in entering this relationship but I had and I couldn't take it back now. So I just held my breath and hoped to god that she wouldn't freak out on me.

"Am I?" Emily asks me breathlessly. I look up stunned.

"If you want to be, I mean I would like you to be, that's where I thought we were going but I just said it and I know it's fast but it feels right and we can still keep it private."

"Naomi slow down please," she looks at me and I instantly shut my stupid mouth. "I don't think I can say yes to that yet." My heart falls and I'm so embarrassed that I wish that the ground would just open up and swallow me right there and then. Emily can see how disheartened I am and she in turn looks upset. "No Naomi it's not a no. It's an I'm not quite there yet. I feel exactly how you do but I don't want to rush this. It will be a yes soon though."

I can't say that I'm not a little disappointed still but Emily did seem sincere when she said that it would be a yes soon. Emily could tell that I still wasn't over the moon with what she had said.

"Naomi look at me please." I look up into her big brown eyes. "I know that you still don't trust me so will you please just let me show you how I feel?"

I don't even get the chance to nod my affirmative before Emily leans in kisses me deeply. I can't help but gasp in surprise which in turn gives Emily the opportunity to enter my mouth. This feels so amazing and I can sense that Emily is putting everything into this kiss but I can't. Emily wants to give us a promising start and she is convinced that I don't trust her and while on some level that may be true, the main reason I'm being so weird is because I don't trust myself not to hurt her. Emily has one hand on my cheek and the other in my hair at this point as she continues to kiss me passionately.

I need to breath, I need to think sense and I need to stop this. I begin to push against Emily's shoulders and she pulls back looking confused.

"Naomi please don't be like this, I want to be with you I do! Do you think I could kiss you like that if I didn't want to be with you?"

Oh god, Emily thinks that I'm rejecting her because she said no to being my girlfriend. Shit I need to fix this but the only way to do that is to tell the truth. I jump up from my bed and begin pacing my room.

"Naomi?" Emily looks like she's about to get up to comfort me but I need some distance between us or I may never tell her.

"No Emily wait, there's something I need to tell you." Emily sits back down on the bed. "I haven't exactly been honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to start our relationship based on truth and honesty so I couldn't just sit there and let you kiss me when you don't know the truth."

"The truth about what Naomi, you're starting to freak me out a little here."

"I slept with Effy!" Whatever Emily had been expecting, it wasn't that. "I was going to tell you but I knew it would hurt you and then you said what you said at lunch but I need you to know that I only slept with her because I thought you had gotten off with my brother and I was hurt and I know that that's immature but I can't take it back now and I don't want to lose you before I've ever even had you because I want you Emily."

Emily sits there rather speechless.

"I don't really know what to say to that Naomi."

"I get it if you need time to get your head around it but I want you to know that I regret it just don't walk out on us." At this point my voice is so shrill from desperation I doubt whether or not she understood what I just said.

Emily stands up from the bed and there's a moment where I don't know whether she's going to walk to the door or to me. My question is answered when Emily makes her way to the door and steps out without looking back.

The tears begin to fall before the door has even shut.

…

**Well there you have it chapter 10. If there is anyone out there who is still actually reading this, drop a review if you feel like it! **

**Aisling xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so clearly I'm not very good at updating regularly in sixth year. So I don't think I should be making any more promises that I might not be able to keep. I am definitely going to continue writing this, although I doubt that anyone is reading it, it's just that I really don't know how often I am going to be able to update. I should be studying for my exams as we speak but this kept eating away at me until I actually sat down to write it, so I did. This goes out to anyone that has been waiting for it and to them I sincerely apologise. I hope you enjoy it, it's just a bit of filler :)**

**Chapter 11: Expectations  
><strong>

I pause outside Naomi's bedroom door for what feels like an eternity. I need to wait out here long enough for her to get worried but not so long that she actually thinks that I'm not going to go back in. I hesitantly open Naomi's door and poke my head in and smile. My smile quickly fades though as I see the state that I have reduced Naomi to. Naomi is lying on her bed with her face in the pillows and I watch as her shoulders gently shudder. Shit, she actually thought I was just going to walk out on her. How could I do that, she had just been honest with me about something that she was quite clearly anxious about telling me. I won't deny that I'm a little upset that she did sleep with Effy but at least now I know that Naomi is being totally honest with me.

I approach the bed cautiously; Naomi obviously hadn't heard me enter the room over her own sobs. I sit down on the edge of the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away!" comes the muffled response from the pillow. I feel heartbroken at the fact that Naomi could brush me away so easily, how long had I been gone?

"Well if that's what you want." I go to get up off the bed when Naomi jumps up, clearly startled.

"Emily?" Who the fuck else is it going to be? Naomi looks at me in disbelief. "I thought you were my mum."

"Well I'm not." I try smiling at her but Naomi is still looking a little dazed.

Naomi leaps forwards and envelopes me in a breathtaking hug, she nuzzles into my neck and sighs.

"I thought I had fucked everything up Ems. I really thought you had left me."

I relax into the hug and stroke her reassuringly on the back. "Naomi, after the rollercoaster it has taken us to get to this stage, did you really think that I would just walk out?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. I've been such an idiot throughout all this."

Naomi turns her head slightly and gives me a small kiss on the neck. I freeze instantly. It wasn't that I didn't want Naomi kissing me there, I did, I just wasn't expecting the reaction from my body from one little touch. I felt warmth begin to spread up my neck and onto my face until I was sure that I was matching the colour of my hair. I knew then that it was going to be one tough job taking things slowly with Naomi.

Naomi had sensed my reaction and pulled back slightly while still keeping her arms around me which I had now found out was something that I could get used to. Naomi began to search my eyes for the reason why I had frozen on her. I tried to relax myself but there was still a Naomi haze around me that was dulling my senses and making me entirely too flushed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you there it was just a knee-jerk reaction though you know? You were being so understanding and shit, I'll try to keep my actions in check yeah?"

"No Naoms, I don't want that at all. I just wasn't expecting it or the way it made me feel for that matter. I don't want you to think that you can't touch me Naomi because trust me Naoms I definitely want you to."

I blush deeply from what my last sentiment just implied. Naomi just laughs as she leans forward and cups my face. My eyes flutter closed waiting for a kiss but instead I feel Naomi's lips move their way up to my ear with an excruciatingly feather-light touch. I open my eyes as Naomi whispers in my ear, "You are adorable when you blush." Then she leans back with a devilish smirk on her face.

"You can't do that Naoms!"

"What exactly can't I do Emily?"

"Do that and then not kiss me! There should be a rulebook or something because that was just cruel."

"Well you know what you're going to have to do then don't you Ems?" Naomi brings her face right up to mine so that I can feel her breath on my lips when she says, "I suppose that your only option is to kiss me."

I look into Naomi's azure blue eyes and find that her gaze is fixed firmly on my lips. I don't see how this behaviour is going to help the whole _taking things slowly _plan but the temptation was too much and everything that Naomi did just felt way too good.

"Well them Ms. Campbell, it appears that you have left me with no choice."

I gave Naomi a ghostly kiss on the lips. The air between us was charged with an energy that I doubt either of us would be able to control. I decided to use it to see if I could make Naomi feel what I did. I slowly kissed my way up Naomi's jaw line, each one feeling like an electric shock to the system. Naomi's reaction was quick; she grabbed my waist and pulled me until I was flush against her, all the while tilting her head to one side to allow me access to more undiscovered territory. It soon became clear that however I had imagined kissing Naomi's neck would feel like, I was wrong. I couldn't have imagined that all my senses would be bombarded at once, that I could taste her neck while being able to smell her hair that tickled my face all while hearing her reactions to every caress in my ear and the best part of all was that despite the fact that my eyes were closed, I felt like I was truly seeing for the first time. How could I have thought that being with anyone else would be as good as this?

"Ems, this is amazing but if you don't stop now I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" I whisper into the side of her neck.

"No, but I don't think it would be wise to continue."

I lean back and look into her eyes and see nothing but honesty there so I give her a quick peck on the lips and a hug filled with what I hope she understood to be my thanks.

"I think that's my cue to leave, don't you?"

"I don't want you to but yeah you probably should, Aaron will be home soon. I'm glad that we sorted things out Ems and that we're going to make a proper go of this."

"I am too Naoms, I'll text you later yeah?" Naomi smiles at me.

"You better!"

I give Naomi one last hug and leave her room. However I'm barely out the front door before I get a text from her.

**Missing you already xx**

I could do nothing to prevent the smile that broke out on my face. I turned and looked up at her window to see her smiling down at me. I blow her a kiss then begin my walk home with a warm feeling in my chest.

….

As I walk up my driveway after a rather content walk home, I notice Effy on her way out of my house. Effy looks up and smiles at me.

"Been to see Naomi then?" Effy asks me with a smirk.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"That smile on your face isn't there because you've just seen me, is it?" I fold my arms and try to frown at her but it's impossible due to the good mood I'm in.

"I suppose not."

"As I suspected." Effy moves past me and makes her way down the drive. "See you around _Ems_." I roll my eyes at Effy's use of Naomi's nickname for me. Then a sudden thought occurs to me.

"What were you doing in my house?" Effy turns and looks at me from the street.

"You'll find out." Then she strolls away like that was a sufficient answer. I sigh, that girl was always so fucking vague.

On entering the house I hear who I presume to be Katie moving around upstairs. Her head appears above the banisters a second later.

"Oh, it's you." I love coming home; the greetings you get around here make me feel so welcome.

"Sorry to disappoint. Were you expecting someone Katie?" Katie's cheeks colour ever so slightly.

"Who the fuck would I be expecting? Jesus Emily what is this, the Spanish inquisition?"

Ah yes here comes the usual Katie Fitch offensive every time she's lying.

"I dunno Katie, maybe Effy seeing as she just left our house after coming to see you evidently."

Katie calmly walks down the stairs to me.

"So you saw her on your way in?"

"Yeah and we spoke for a bit." Katie's attempt at appearing nonchalant was failing as I could quite clearly see her eye twitch when I mentioned speaking to Effy.

"What did she say to you?" Katie wouldn't look me in the eye and was idly inspecting a non-existent hole in her sleeve.

"There's no need to worry Katie, she didn't tell me why she was here." Katie's posture relaxes instantly. "Oh but Katie, you are going to tell me why or else I will just find out from Naomi and who knows what version Effy will tell her?" Her eyes look up at me and they show defeat.

"Ugh fine whatever I'll tell you but let's go have some tea first."

Having settled down into the sofas in the living room and drinking half our tea, Katie appears about ready to spill the beans about Effy. Katie places her mug on the table, takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"So you want to know why Effy was over here today." I simply nod my head. "Well I invited Effy over to talk to her about some questions that I needed answered. It's been pretty clear for a while now that Effy likes me and to be honest I can't say that I haven't been a little bit interested too."

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Ok fine maybe quite a bit more than a little interested! So anyway I brought over today in the hopes that I could find out Effy's intentions. I thought that she was going to say that she thought I was fit and that we should shag, you know because she's Effy, that's what she does but then she goes and fucking asks me out on a date! What was I supposed to say to that I don't know if I want a relationship with the girl so I told her that I'm not a relationship sort of person and that I thought that we were just gonna have a quick shag and be done with it."

"Katie! Effy shows you more feeling than I would say she has ever given to anything and you tell her that you just wanted a quick shag? Which is a lie by the way, you definitely want more from her than to be just another fuck."

"That's what she said! So apparently she's going to wait for me to realize what I'm missing."

"Well that's good, now you have time to get your act together and then tell her how you really feel."

Katie looks worried. "I don't know if I can Em."

"Why not?"

"Because how the fuck is mum going to take it when she finds out that she has two daughters who fucking like girls?"

"Shit, I had forgotten about that."

"I know Ems, how the fuck are we gonna tell her?"

"I don't know K, I really fucking don't."

…

**So there you have it, although there is probably no one there reading it :) I just want to say that "What the Heart Sees" is possibly the best and most heartfelt fic that I have ever read and that if there is anyone that hasn't read it that they really really should. I am almost bursting with anticipation for the next chapter :D Oh and review if you want and that is by no means an order :)**

**Aisling xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**It was lovely to hear that there are some people still reading this, after all I do it for you :) Here's chapter 12, it was going to be much longer but I wouldn't have posted it before school tomorrow and then it may not have gone up for ages and I didn't want to do that so I broke it up into two chapters. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Choose Me: Chapter 12**

Emily has been gone a while now but I just can't bring myself to stop smiling. I'm lying here thinking about her and if I'm honest I'm a little bit scared of how much she makes me feel. I got a small taste of what Emily walking out of my life would feel like and I have to say, I didn't like it. I didn't realise just how much I needed her until she was walking away from me. I'm also scared that it will be too much for her. I've been with straight girls before and I don't want my relationship with Emily to end the same way.

A gentle knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I say absently.

Mum walks in and sits down on the bed; she gives me one of those happy fucking smiles she always seems to have on.

"So how was your day love?" That look in her eyes tells me that she knows something.

"Pretty boring really, got a shitload of coursework to do." I shrug my shoulders in what I hope appears to be a nonchalant way.

"Really, well did you hang out with Emily at all? How's that going?"

"I saw Em in school mum, it wasn't really the best place to talk."

"I suppose you're right. Well if it wasn't you then I wonder what put her in such a good mood today."

I narrow my eyes at her. What does she think she's playing at?

"Oh I was just cycling home from the shops when I saw Emily practically skipping home with the biggest smile on her face. I just thought that might have been your doing."

My heart did a skip of its own at the thought of Emily being happy whilst thinking about me.

"Well mum she must have been thinking about something that makes her happy."

"So it had nothing to do with you?"

The smile that was twitching its way onto my face was blowing my cover and she'll have to find out eventually so I may as well tell her.

"It may have had something to do with me."

"Is that so? Did you confess your undying love for her?"

"Mum! I would never tell Emily that!"

"So you do love her?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"You didn't exactly deny it either love. I think you meant that you wouldn't tell her that yet because really dear it's quite obvious."

"How on earth is it obvious? I haven't even admitted it to myself yet!"

"Naomi dear, never have I ever walked into your room and found you staring dreamily up at the ceiling. In fact, you've never really looked at anything with any particular fondness, except for maybe garibaldis but I'm hoping that you won't choose a biscuit over Emily any time soon."

"Hey, leave my garibaldis out of this."

"I'm just saying dear, it's nice to see you happy for once."

"Happy about what?" Mum and I look over to the door to find Aaron leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Oh nothing too important dear. I was just saying to Naomi that it's nice that she has a good friend like Emily, she seems happier since she met her."

Aaron's face instantly darkens at the mention of Emily's name.

"About that, could we have a word Naomi?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Aaron looks pointedly at mum making it clear that this is not a conversation to be had with her around. Mum takes the hint.

"Well I'm going to go start dinner."

Mum quickly vacates the room but not before planting a kiss on Aaron's cheek, during which he rolls his eyes like the typical teenage son that he is.

"So what's so important that mum can't hear about it?"

"Have you spoken with Emily today?"

"Not since college earlier."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Apart from the fact that you won't stop texting her? No she hasn't."

"I need you to get her to text me back."

"Why the fuck would I do that? When are you going to get it through her thick skull that Emily just doesn't want you?"

"I won't believe that until I hear it directly from her."

"Well then you're gonna be waiting a long time because she doesn't want to talk to you."

"What's changed with you Naomi? You were all for helping me be with Emily and now you're not. What's up with you?"

I stare Aaron down while I search for the words that will hide the truth while not flat out lying to him.

"Emily and I are a lot closer now, I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt Emily."

"You already have Aaron! I can't trust you with her again, I can't help you, I'm sorry."

To be honest, I'm not really sorry at all. The further away he is from Emily the better.

"Well thanks for nothing Naomi."

Aaron storms out of the room and slams the door shut. Hopefully that's that problem dealt with. I do not need to spend my time worrying about Aaron. I can now spend the rest of my day thinking about Emily.

…

**Emily's POV**

I cannot stop thinking about Naomi. Ever since I left her house yesterday I've been in the fucking giddiest mood. Dad asked if there was something wrong with me during dinner because I happily sat through and ate the whole thing! Mum on the other hand is now convinced that I've made up with Aaron because there is no other conceivable reason as to why I would be this happy. I denied her theory of course but I don't think I'll be telling her the truth any time soon.

However, now it seems that I have bigger problems to deal with. As in, what the fuck am I going to wear to college today? I want to look subtly gorgeous for Naomi. I realised during my many hours of thinking about her yesterday that while I was the one that suggested taking things slow, I am completely unable to stop thinking about Naomi in a way that would surely make anyone hot under the collar. I also cannot stand the thought that Naomi and I won't be able to interact like a normal couple today. Again, also my fault.

So, I need to find an outfit that will ensure that Naomi cannot take her mind off me all day. I'm hoping that we might even get a sneaky kiss in here or there.

Katie then walks in after what I think was…yep nearly an hour in the bathroom. Katie looks at the mess of clothes that I have strewn over my bed in the hopes that I might get some inspiration if I lay them all out.

"The black skirt with the purple top and those boots that you love so much."

I piece together the suggested outfit on the bed. It really is at times like this that having Katie Fitch as your twin really comes in handy.

"Katie you are a lifesaver."

"Yeah well, the look on your face was kind of desperate and I know how much you want to impress Naomi."

I give myself one quick look over in the mirror. I look rather good if I must say so myself.

"Em! What the fuck are you doing putting tights on too? I thought you wanted Campbell to practically drool when she saw you."

"Firstly, I'm not you Katie and this way I can leave it up to her imagination and the less she can actually see, the more it will frustrate her."

"Whatever bitch, let's go or we'll be late for college."

…

So my plan well and truly failed. College is nearly over and Naomi has barely looked at me twice. I mean, she's not being unfriendly, she smiles at me and holds my hand under the tables in class occasionally but I thought that there would have been at bit more. I thought that she might have whispered in my ear how good she thought I looked and told me how much she wanted to kiss me when we get home from college. I thought she could have at least put her hand on my thigh in class and maybe get a little distracted and be unable to focus on the lesson but so far nothing.

At this point I'm about to walk into our politics class extremely frustrated when I stop and peek into the room instead. There she is, sitting in the front row with an empty seat for me beside her, clearly not thinking of making any type of move on me any time soon or she wouldn't have sat in the fucking front because really, what can we possibly get away with in the front row?

I can't take it anymore. I send her a text telling her to meet me in the bathroom now. I hurry off to the nearest toilet and wait for her inside.

It's not long before I see Naomi's head peep around the door.

"Lock it please Naoms." Naomi looks at me worriedly but does as she's told.

While she has her back turned I silently stride over and stand right behind her. Naomi turns back and I hear her gasp slightly at my close proximity.

"What's wrong Ems?"

"Why don't you tell me Naoms?"

"I honestly don't know what you mean."

"Really? I thought I had made myself quite obvious. Perhaps I need to be a bit more forward. Do you think I look nice today Naomi?"

Naomi drags her eyes down my body and then slowly makes their way back up to my eyes. She gulps before saying, "Yes you look lovely."

"Then why is it that you have hardly looked at me all day?"

Naomi blushes. I knew there was something wrong.

"I have refrained from looking at you today Emily because quite frankly I thought that if I looked, I wouldn't have been able to stop. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

I flush slightly from what she just said.

"I wanted you to look Naomi. All my hard work of looking nice for you appears to have gone to waste now. You were much more interested in class than me."

"If you had been paying proper attention you would have noticed that I didn't answer a single question in any of our classes today and that I must have written the same sentence a million times over by the end of English."

"What sentence was this?" I quirk my eyebrow at her. The space between us seeming to have disappeared altogether.

"Do not look at Emily, you won't be able to control yourself."

"Why go to all that trouble?"

"You said you wanted to take things slow. I was merely trying to uphold my side of the arrangement. I didn't want to fail you on the first day." Naomi smiles at me so genuinely that I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest. I was not about to wait any longer to kiss her.

I slammed myself against her and immediately wove my hands into her hair while our lips finally met. Naomi doesn't hesitate in kissing me back just as fiercely. I move my hand down to cup her cheek while I try to pour everything that has built up all day into this kiss. Naomi's hands move to my waist but hesitate at the bottom of my top.

"It's ok Naoms." I manage to gasp between kisses. I place my hands on hers and put them under my top. They begin to make their own way up my sides, leaving a trail of fire behind them. They stop suddenly, just beneath my bra. I sigh in disappointment. Naomi abruptly holds me back and looks at me with an upset look in her eyes.

"Why are you upset Naoms?" Naomi takes my hand reassuringly.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy. I'm glad that you want to be like this with me but I can't be like this with you, not here. I've fooled around with girls in bathrooms Ems and that's not what I want with you. I was afraid we were going to take things too far in the heat of the moment and believe me Ems when I say that I would regret nothing more than letting our first time together be in some shitty bathroom."

There's nothing for me to say but to pull her into the most heart-warming hug and whisper into her ear, "Then let's go back to my house."

...

**Review if you wish :D Love you all, Aisling xx**

….


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter :) I really wanted to get this posted for all of you before the start of another week because if I don't do it at the weekend then a whole other week would have just flown by without an update and then I would have just felt bad, so here you go.**

Chapter 13

**Naomi's Pov**

It became clear that the run back to Emily's house had not tired her out as she pushed me forcefully up against her front door. Emily locked the door behind me with the key in her right hand as she placed hot, lingering kisses along my jaw. I truly believed that life couldn't get any better until she gently bit down on my ear lobe and moved to kiss that sensitive place just below my ear.

Emily began to sexily walk backwards to the stairs, never taking her eyes from mine as she did so. As she put her hand on the banister she began to remove the scarf that had been concealing her perfect neck. In one swift movement she whipped it off and dropped it on the floor at her feet. My eyes had followed its progress to the ground. This allowed me to slowly trail my eyes up Emily's petit frame. I could fully appreciate all the effort she had put into choosing her outfit now that I knew that she wanted me to.

I slowly made my way over to her. With Emily being on the second step, my eyes were just level with her chest, something which I think she had carefully orchestrated to happen. I refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing that I was ogling her so I raised my head and stared deep into her lust filled eyes. Emily took my hand and led me up the stairs to her room.

I liked the fact that Emily was taking charge. I had to trust that Emily wouldn't do anything that she didn't want to just to make me happy. Although, up to this point Emily had been oozing so much confidence that I was wondering how this could possibly be her first time. Emily was seducing me with a seemingly effortless grace.

Once in Emily's room I removed my coat and placed it at the end of her bed. Emily shut the door and turned towards me. The lust that had been in her eyes until just a few moments ago had been replaced with what could only be described as adoration but there was something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Emily walked over to me and placed her hands on my hips. I leaned down to kiss her, expecting her to ravage me like she had before but Emily had brought the tempo right down by pulling me close to her until we were so wrapped up in each other that we were just the one person and she kissed me so gently that I thought my heart would give out.

It didn't take long for Emily's curiosity to get the better of her. Up until now Emily had been happy to start letting me explore her body but she had been happy to focus her attention on my neck. Now, though her hands shakily moved up underneath my top. Emily's hands were still cold from being outside and I shivered at their touch. I could tell that she was nervous but I didn't say a word, I wanted her to get used to the feeling of touching me, the confidence would come with time. As Emily began to relax and gripped onto my sides rather than leaving a ghostly whisper of a touch I sighed into our kiss which only spurred her on further. Now that she had a firm grip she seemed to deem it the right time to give me the kiss of a lifetime. Her tongue begged my lips for entry which I eagerly granted. I moaned slightly when Emily's tongue met mine. We kissed until Emily had to break for air. I leaned my forehead against hers but Emily was determinedly looking at my collar bone.

I felt her hands move up towards my breasts and I cheekily raised an eyebrow at her. Her hands stopped just under my bra but her fingers began to trace along the bottom.

"Emily, you don't have to do this." Emily looked up at me.

"I know that, I do want to, it's just..," Emily trailed off.

"The first time can be scary," Emily nodded in agreement, "but this might help."

I took Emily's hands out from my top and put the end of my t-shirt in her hands. Emily looked at me confused.

I leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Take it off Em." Emily's eyes widened with realisation and fresh lust shortly followed.

Emily slowly raised my top up and over my head, leaving me in just my bra and jeans in front of her. Emily's eyes hungrily took in the newly exposed skin that only her hands had been acquainted with. My heart raced at the thought that she liked what she saw. I had never been so nervous sharing my body with anyone before. Normally I didn't care what the other person thought of me, that was their problem. It was new, wanting someone to want me.

Without taking her eyes off my torso Emily whispered, "You're beautiful Naomi."

"You think so?" I looked down inspecting myself. I shrugged my shoulders and gave an uninterested, "meh."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed at my response, she placed her hands back on my hips and guided me backwards until my knees hit her bed and I was forced to sit down. Emily slowly straddled me whilst tracing her finger along my collarbone and down onto my chest. I brought my hand up and held hers firmly down over my heart.

"Do you feel that?"

"You're heart is racing." Emily's gaze was fixed on the hand that was currently resting on my beating heart.

"That's what you do to me every time I so much as glance at you." Emily sighed deeply and her hot breath caressed my exposed skin.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask you to never put your top back on?"

"No, but I think we would encounter some problems with that like the cold and you know all those other people that would be able to check me out."

"Well we can't have that, I won't allow it. I guess I better make good use of the time I have." Emily leaned down and placed kisses along my collarbone.

"I do agree but I think it's only fair that you take your top off too."

"Oh, no I don't think so," I look down feeling slightly rejected, "I think it's only fitting that you take it off Naoms."

"Is that so?" I look up at her giving her a devilish grin which makes her gasp.

I start to take her top off, kissing each new piece of skin it reveals. I kiss my way up her toned abdomen and between her bra-clad breasts until I'm focusing all my attention on her neck and the top is completely removed.

Emily moans deeply and grinds down into me making me gasp into her neck. I quickly reach around her back to unclasp her bra but I hesitate at the last second.

"It's ok." Emily breathes sexily into my ear.

I undo her bra and allow it to fall away from her breasts. I can only marvel at the sight before me. I bring my mouth up to Emily's and I engage her in a searing kiss, bringing our bodies together. The feeling of Emily's breasts against me burned into my skin. Emily was clearly not impressed with the fact that my bra was still present and hastily undid mine. I watched the different reactions cross Emily's face, the biggest one being curiosity. Her hand reached out and she placed her hand on my breast. I couldn't help but sigh and allow my head to tilt back while my eyes rolled back into my head from pleasure.

Emily clearly liked the reaction she was evoking in me as her grip got tighter. I couldn't stand it any longer and brought our bodies together, kissing her anywhere I could. Neither of us had control of our hands any longer and they squeezed and grabbed at every new ounce of flesh accessible to them.

Emily and I immediately froze when we heard a door slam downstairs. Emily jumped away from me, grabbing her bra back up from the floor.

"Get your clothes back on quick!" she hissed at me. My brain kicks into gear and I begin to redress myself.

"Katie? Emily? Are you girls home?" a voice called up from the bottom of the stairs. Emily didn't respond, instead she started to fix my hair and I did the same for her.

"That's my mum."

"It's ok; to her I'm just your friend."

"Yeah you're right let's go." Emily nervously smoothes down her clothes.

Emily leads the way down the stairs to where Jenna is waiting.

"Oh Naomi, didn't expect to see you here." I just give her a tight smile.

"Naomi was just borrowing a book mum."

"Well where is this book she's borrowing?"

"It turned out that Emily didn't actually have it so I'm just going to get it from the library instead." I heard Emily breathe a sigh of relief at my save, luckily Jenna didn't notice.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Naomi? We're having beetroot and artichoke soup." My insides turned at the thought, Emily had informed me of her mother's awful cooking.

"That's very kind of you Mrs. Fitch but I better be getting home now. You should come over later on after your dinner Em." I give her a normal _friendly _hug and leave Emily's house with the hope that I might get to see her later.

….

**Emily's Pov**

I followed my mum into the kitchen and asked her normal, not suspicious questions about her day. I sat at the counter with my chin resting on my hands while I pretended to listen to what she had to say when really I was thinking about what had just transpired between Naomi and me. It had been the best afternoon of my life. Naomi and I had taken things a step further and I found that I wasn't really afraid to do so. Naomi was so understanding and gentle and fuck she was sexy too. I'm sitting here entirely frustrated due to my fucking mother's early arrival home.

"Emily, I asked you a question." I look up to find mum staring at me, expecting an answer.

"Um sorry mum, what was that?"

"I asked you if Naomi had a boyfriend." I didn't know if I should tell her or not but if I can't be honest with her about Naomi, how can I ever be honest with her about me?

"No she doesn't have a boyfriend mum." My mum frowned whilst she went about taking the ingredients out for dinner.

"A pretty girl like that should have a boyfriend. Does she like any nice boy at the moment?"

"No mum. Naomi isn't interested in boys."

"Ah so she's a smart girl, trying to focus on her studies." My mum nodded approvingly. How dense could she get?

"That's not what I meant. Naomi isn't interested in boys because she likes girls mum, she's a lesbian." I sat there inspecting my nails, acting as if what I said wasn't a big deal, which it shouldn't have been but it's my mother we're talking about here.

"You never told me that before," says mum in a rather stoic voice.

"I only found out recently. It's not exactly the first thing you blurt out to people when you're trying to make new friends."

"Well this changes things," she exclaims as she slams an artichoke down on the counter.

I look up at her startled. "What do you mean?"

"I thought Naomi was a nice, respectable girl but who knows the kind of things she gets up to with other girls. It's just not right is all I'm saying. I take it you're looking for a nice, gentle way to let her know you just couldn't possibly be friends with her anymore?"

"This is the fucking 21st century mum! Being gay is like being a vegetarian, its normal!"

"Emily, watch your language, you will not speak to me like that and being gay is not normal. You will not hang around with that girl anymore and that's final." Mum turns away like that's the end of the conversation.

"You cannot stop me being friends with her mum."

"Emily dear, I'm only concerned for you, what if she starts putting ideas in your head."

"You mean what if she turns me? That's it isn't it? You're afraid that she's going to infect me or something."

"I just don't want you associating with those kinds of people."

"Well your too late mum, she's my best friend and I'm not just going to drop her because you disapprove."

I push myself away from the counter and run for the door, not stopping for even a coat so that she doesn't get a chance to stop me.

Before my brain's even fully thinking properly again I find myself at Naomi's door. I knock twice and wait anxiously for a response. Gina answers the door and she has a smile on her face until she notices the frantic state I'm in.

"Naomi's in her room love," and with that she steps aside and lets me run inside. God I really love Naomi's mom.

I barge right into Naomi's room without even thinking of knocking first. Naomi jumps up from her desk where she had presumably been studying when she sees me.

Naomi can easily see that something is wrong. I can't even begin to put the words together to tell her how I feel.

"My mum…she…," I couldn't finish the sentence and before I know it I feel hot tears rolling down my face and Naomi's wrapping her arms around me in an attempt to console me. I feel myself gripping onto her, not wanting to let go. Naomi strokes my hair soothingly, she seems quite happy to stay like this until I've calmed down which makes me love her even more. Wait, did I just say love her?

I step back from Naomi while my mind goes haywire. I knew that I was falling for her but I've never been in love before but I guess that I always thought that this is what it would feel like. I want to know everything about her, I want to be with her all the time and when I'm not I'm perfectly happy to spend all my time thinking about her. Naomi gives me this warm feeling inside whenever I'm with her, like I'm safe and that I'm hers. Great time to come to this conclusion Emily, Naomi probably thinks that you're a nut case by now, showing up at her house and then crying your eyes out.

I look at Naomi to see if my assessment is true but all I see is concern in her eyes.

"Emily, tell me what you need." Naomi takes my hand in hers and traces patterns along the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Can I stay with you tonight? Please?" Naomi nods her head in confirmation and pulls me in for another hug.

….

Naomi and I spent the rest of the evening snuggled up in her bed watching movies. Naomi had her arm wrapped around me in a protective manner and I traced circles on the hand that draped over my shoulder. I had never felt safer in all my life. Naomi hadn't pushed me to tell her what was wrong. Once I felt ready I told her what my mother had said and how I was worried that if that was her reaction to my friend being gay then how was I going to tell her about myself.

Naomi didn't sugar coat the situation for me, it was going to be a difficult transition and there was going to have to be some adapting done but she convinced me that in the long run the relationship between me and my mum would be better if I was honest with her sooner rather than later.

I look up to find that Naomi has dozed off. I had never seen her look so serene before. I took my time appreciating all the little things that I didn't get the chance to notice when she was awake. Her skin truly was flawless, she was practically glowing in this light and her hair was so soft that I couldn't help but reach a hand up and push a strand back off her face. Naomi sighed softly in her sleep.

I felt all the thoughts I had had about being in love with her rush to the forefront of my mind once again. I have plenty of time to deal with them, it's too soon to be in love with her and I'm nearly sure that Naomi doesn't feel that strongly about me. So I lean up and give her a quick peck on the cheek before turning over to go to sleep.

After a couple minutes I feel Naomi begin to stir beside me, she must not have been in a very deep sleep. I decide to pretend that I'm asleep because I'm afraid that if I wake up Naomi will feel that she needs to put some distance between us in the bed when that is certainly not what I want. Naomi settles herself back down into the bed, scooting right in behind me then she starts to gently stroke my hair.

"You've got it bad for her Naomi," she says so quietly to herself that I almost missed it, almost but not quite. I try to keep my breathing even and give no indication that I'm awake as she stops stroking my hair and wraps her arm around my waist.

Naomi tucks her head in beside my neck, nuzzling into my hair. The last thing I hear before I give in to my battle with sleep is a soft whisper in my ear saying, "I think I'm in love with you Emily Fitch."

…..

**Not really sure about this chapter but I suppose it shall have to do :)**

**Aisling xx**


End file.
